For You, Anything
by QuirkyRevelations
Summary: When he and the other nations are invited to America's New Year's Eve party, Japan panics at the American tradition of kissing someone at midnight. As a result, he takes measures to avoid this, including staying away from the handsome, charming host who seems intent on hanging out with him. "So, uh…what do you say to hanging out and doing the countdown together?" Ameripan SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there random Internet people! Welcome to my story :) I've always loved the pairing Ameripan because the thought of loud, boisterous America and quiet, reserved Japan getting together is just too cute~**

 **I started working on this months ago, intending it to be a one-shot, but it got too long (no surprise when it comes to me), so I decided to split it up and turn it into a short story instead. At most, this will be like 6 or 7 chapters, maybe 8 at most.**

 **So yeah, enjoy~ :)**

 **General Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did, then any moments between the Hetalia characters that could be taken as yaoi would be a lot less subtle X3 I also own nothing you recognize.**

 **Rated T just in case, but I doubt there's anything too bad.**

* * *

 _Kon'nichiwa, you have reached the cellular phone of Japan. I sincerely apologize for not being able to pick up the phone, yet there are other matters that require my attention. However, if you leave a detailed message stating your business after the beep, then I will get back to you in a timely manner. Arigato~_

 _BEEP!_

 _Yo Japan! Dude! Your answering machine totally had me going for a moment! I thought it was really you! I even started talking to it for a little while! Hahahahahahahahaha~_

 _Anyways, it's America and I…wait, you already know who this is! I'm sure you_ _obviously_ _recognize me from my big hero voice! I mean, who wouldn't! Iggy even says that it 'grates on his eardrums'…because it's so great, he'll never forget it! Man, I'm so awesome!_

 _…_ _Where was I going with this? Oh yeah, I'm calling to invite you to my kick ass New Year's Eve party! It's gonna be at my place, in my crib, on New Year's Eve! You should totally come because there's gonna be music and dancing and food—dude, I got Mickey D's to bring a shitload of food!—and lights and booze and I even got those cakes you like so much! You took pics of them last time, so you can do that again and post it on Insta-gram! Tag me, bro!_

 _So yeah, party at my place! Now I know what you're thinking and you need to stop! You don't need to bring anything to be polite or whatever, I've got everything taken care of! Just show up, dude! We need to hang! Oh, and no dates either! This is a pure bachelor party for single sexy stags like us! So don't bring anyone else! Just bring you and your cute self~_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_ _Oh dude, I totally didn't mean to say that! Where the hell did that come from?! Hahaha~! Mattie must've put something in those pancakes he made for me earlier! Mattie! Whatjda put in those pancakes?! …Mattie! MATTIE! Don't ignore me, man, that's not cool!_

 _AGH! Holy shit, bro, where'd you come from?! …What?! You were_ _ **so**_ _not standing next to me this whole time! A hero is super vigilant and super focused, so-_

Japan blinked as the message was cut off, his voice mail only being able to record so much. He had been entertaining his guests, Italy and Germany, and the Italian's incessant questions about his manga collection had kept him occupied so he had not heard his phone ringing. After stuttering out an explanation as to why he has so many manga books with inappropriate images (he had blushed when Italy naively asked why the two pretty, large-breasted women carrying a bottle of oil were going to the bedroom when they should've been going to the beach), Japan had checked out his phone and discovered this message from the loud, upbeat nation, America. He was so confused and somewhat flustered that he replayed it several times before showing it to his companions for their opinion.

"Hm," Germany listened to the voice message in a serious, contemplative manner. "It appears that America is inviting you to a social gathering at his place."

"Yay! A party!" Italy happily cheered. "That sounds like so much fun! Why didn't America give me an invitation?! I want to go! We should all go! Can we all go, Germany, please?!" He clasped his hands in front of the blonde German with a pleading approach and looked to him hopefully.

"I do not really have a say in this, Italy. This is America's party and he gets to choose who to invite. It wouldn't be our place to arrive if we weren't summoned."

As Feliciano pouted, Kiku reassured him, "I am sure America-kun will invite you both to his gathering; he probably just intends to call you later. After all, he had invited all the nations to his Halloween party a few months back."

" _Ja_ , but that was only because he wanted to scare as many people as possible with that absurd prank of his."

"Ve~ I remember that! Those ghosts were so scary!"

"Those weren't real, Italy, they were holograms. And in case you've forgotten, America managed to scare himself since he was stupid enough to forget that that was his prank in the first place."

Japan couldn't help the very small smile that touched upon his lips at the memory of the American practically wetting himself at the appearance of the rather cheesy, cliché image of a ghost hovering around his house; as a result, America had tightly grabbed onto him in a 'please protect me' bear hug and begged for him to kill the ghost with his 'sweet ass ninja skills.' Though the physical contact wasn't particularly pleasant (Japan was quite fond of his personal space), he had found America's typical behavior to be rather endearing.

"Still, I'd really like to go to America's party!" Japan refocused as Italy spoke. "He said there'd be music and dancing and cake! The food doesn't sound too good, but that's okay! I could just eat a really big meal of pasta before I go! Besides, New Year's Eve sounds like a great day to have a party! You get to count down to the new year with all your friends and then kiss a pretty girl at midnight!"

That managed to get Japan's attention as he jolted in shock, his eyes widening. " _N-Nani_? What do you mean?"

"Ve~ don't you know, Japan? In some places, people count down the seconds until midnight before yelling out 'happy new year!' since it's the New Year! It's a lot of fun when you're in a big group because then-"

"I-I apologize for interrupting, b-but I am still confused; what do you mean by kissing a girl? Is that a requirement for this kind of party?"

"Well, sort of," Germany replied. "It is an American tradition to kiss a person, particularly a romantic partner, once the New Year is upon them."

Japan found that very disconcerting and started to tremble slightly. "Eto, eto, eto, eto, eto…"

Italy didn't make things better. " _Sì_ , and Big Brother France told me that it doesn't have to be your lover, but it could be anyone! He says that as long as the person next to you is pretty, then you should kiss them and then invite them to your house for a sleepover!"

While Germany face-palmed and started lecturing Italy about not listening to France, Japan was practically panicking. His research on Western cultures was a bit outdated, but he was certain that he hadn't recalled _that_ particular piece of information. People kissing on New Year's Eve…and they often don't even know each other?! That's just absurd! Will America expect him to do that?! Unacceptable! That is just entirely unsuitable, not to mention unsanitary!

The image of him and some random individual locking lips caused him to shudder. Nope, he couldn't do this. He can't take that risk. He'll just have to tell America that he is appreciative of the invitation, yet he cannot accept.

But it would be exceptionally rude to decline his invitation…

Japan nearly groaned in frustration. Of course it couldn't be that simple. If he went, then he might possibly be kissed by a random stranger. And yet, if he refused, not only would it be impolite, but he could already see America pout in that adorable, boyish way of his and hear him constantly beg for him to come.

It appeared that the island nation was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

 _Just show up, dude! We need to hang!_

Well, there was no arguing that it _has_ been a while since the two nations have spent some time together face-to-face; not since the last World Meeting where America practically hovered over him, constantly asking him for Japanese translations to random American phrases (how was he to know how 'bruh' translated to?).

 _Just bring you and your cute self~_

A light blush bloomed upon Japan's face, and he sighed, his mind made up in that instant.

Oh, the things he did for America.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the first part. There'll be more to come later~**

 **Thank you to those who are kind enough to glimpse at this story! I know Ameripan isn't nearly as popular as USUK or Giripan, but I still dig it, and I'd like to contribute to the pairing somehow.**

 **Anyways, thanks again and see you next time :D**

 **Translations:**

 **Japanese**

 ** _Kon'nichiwa_ -Hello**

 ** _Arigato_ -Thank you**

 ** _Nani?_ -What?**

 **German**

 ** _Ja_ -yes**

 **Italian**

 ** _Sì_ -yes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there readers~ Welcome to part two :) Thank you for coming back and for showing support! We need some more Ameripan love out there!**

 **bookmarkbookworm: I'm so glad I can make you laugh! America truly is a spazzy, off-the-wall character X) Also, I'd like to thank you for the reviews you left for my other stories! It's rare to find someone who's into Hetalia and Criminal Minds :)**

* * *

 **December 31**

 **9:03 pm**

 **Ding-dong!**

Japan internally cursed as Germany rang the doorbell to America's mansion. They were late. America had specifically said that the party began at 9 o'clock PM and they were late. As he, Germany, and Italy waited for someone to open the door for them, he observed the loud music emitting from within the structure and the bright, colorful lights that flashed through the windows and even from underneath the door.

Kiku took a quick glance at his watch again and sighed. He felt inefficient for being tardy and went over the ways he could've prevented this. At some point as he and his companions were getting ready to leave, he had actually debated whether or not to let Italy drive just so they could be punctual (surely the Italian's fast, unsafe driving would've saved them some time on the road), but decided against it, not particularly enjoying how petrified he was the last time Italy had driven (there was a reason his country employed safety features in their vehicles!).

Meanwhile, Germany furrowed his brow as he rang the doorbell again, muttering something in German under his breath. Ultimately, as Japan had predicted, America had invited all the nations to his party, much to Italy's excitement and sheer jubilance. The three had then made plans to attend the gathering together and had gotten together at Germany's house to get ready beforehand. To Japan's surprise, Prussia wasn't around drinking or boasting about his awesomeness, yet Germany did mention that the ex-nation was going to join them at the party later and was currently out with France and Spain. Italy also divulged that Romano would be there as well under the assertion that he intended to keep an eye on him and 'the tomato bastard.'

As Japan wondered when he was going to see the other nations, he took a moment to glance at his companions and took in their attire for the evening. Germany was wearing a sapphire-blue collared shirt (that matched his eyes, according to Italy), a black jacket, and dark pants while Italy was wearing a long-sleeved collared purple shirt with a loose-fitting black tie, and dark brown pants.

Japan, on the other hand, was wearing a rather elegant navy-blue kimono over a crisp white undershirt and sandals. When he had picked out this outfit, he had felt rather pleased by it and figured that it would be suitable for this occasion; however, looking at his friends' more modernized clothing made him feel self-conscious.

 _Perhaps I should've chosen something more contemporary…_

The dark-haired nation was pulled from his mental apprehensions when the door to the mansion swung open, revealing a very exuberant America. The bespectacled country gave them a large grin and exclaimed, "Hey dudes! You guys made it! Sweet!"

Japan's breath caught as he took in America; he was wearing a burgundy-red suit jacket that was black on the inside, a rather tight-fitting white collared shirt with a few of the buttons undone, revealing a glimpse impressive chest, and dark denim jeans. Something about it was just America's style—casual with a bit of pizazz. It made him look so…

 _Handsome,_ Japan mentally finished as his cheeks flushed a cotton candy pink. _Eto, eto…_

"Ve~ hi America!" Japan was pulled from his daze with Italy's cheerful greeting and proceeded to bow while Germany stoically nodded.

America's grin brightened. "Well, don't just stand there: c'mon in and enjoy the party! Mi casa is su casa, which is Spanglish for 'let's get this party started, bitches!'" The young nation stepped aside to let the Axis Powers in and the three walked into the mansion and into the array of flashing lights and loud music.

"You guys are just in time," America cheerfully stated as he closed the door behind him. "Some of the others are already here so you could totally mingle and stuff! There's food everywhere and there's beer in the fridge! Help yourselves and just get totally wasted! We're all gonna have a bitching time!"

While Germany and Japan were rather disconcerted by the thought, Italy was quite the opposite and happily exclaimed, "Oh yay! That sounds like so much fun! I want to have a bitching time!" Japan could've sworn Germany's heart stopped in shock when Italy said 'bitching.' "Let's party, ve~!" Then the small Italian unexpectedly took off in his excitement, getting Germany to chase after him, shouting out curses in his native tongue.

Japan watched them go and blinked. _I'll never understand these Westerners._

"Japan! I'm so glad you made it, dude!" The nation addressed looked up at his host. "I know that these kinds of parties aren't really your thing so it means a lot that you showed up!" Japan blinked once more, unexpectedly touched by America's sentiment and consideration. "Although, if you wouldn't have come, then I would've flown to your place and dragged your ass over here!"

"That sounds…unpleasant," the Japanese man answered honestly.

His comment got America to burst out laughing and then heartily slap him on the back. "Hahaha~ you're freakin' hilarious, man!"

Once Japan recovered from America's touch (which was quite terrifying), he straightened up and unsteadily answered, "Um… _arigato_?"

America chuckled and ushered him in further into the mansion. " _Arigato_ to you too! Now are you ready to get down and shake your Asian toosh?! 'Cause we're totally gonna pump things up tonight!"

Though Japan was partially put off by all that, he kept a calm façade and wordlessly nodded. America beamed and exclaimed, "Dude, just so you know, if you need anything, just ask! This hero is determined to be the best host ever! Can I get you, like, a beer or something?"

"Eto, no thank you, America-kun. I am good."

"Alrighty then, don't be shy if you need something though! I've got all kinds of food, beer, some of that cake you dig so much…oh! It's actually right over there!" America pointed over to a separate table filled with all kinds of colorful cakes with different decorations and patterns. Japan's eyes widened, his tourist instincts telling him to take pictures of the attractive-looking pastries.

He was actually surprised to see one cake decorated like a sushi roll with dark chocolate frosting wrapped on the outside and vanilla cake and strawberry ice cream on the inside, another cake that was shaped as a square and that had white frosting with a red circle in the middle, and another cake that was sculpted a lot like Mount Fuji.

 _Those looked as though they were designed after my country…_

America noticed where he was looking and his smile brightened exponentially. "Some of them I had gotten specifically baked for you! I knew how much you like those nice-looking cakes, so I thought I'd get some that were Japanese-y~ I hope they don't come off as racist or anything because that would suck major balls!" He emitted his usual boisterous laugh, yet Japan detected a hint of nervousness, a sign that he was hoping for his approval.

But that couldn't be; America was one of the most self-confident people he's ever met. He often spoke without consideration of his words or actions, which were perceived as offensive or idiotic to others. Surely he couldn't be looking for Japan's approval…

Regardless, the (not-so) insane possibility was oddly touching and the small Asian man found himself growing warm. "Oh no, I don't find them racist. I actually find them to be a considerate gesture, so thank you. I really like them."

America's smile couldn't be any brighter as he pulled Japan in for a side-hug. "Aw, you're welcome! I knew you'd love them! Anything for my main man!"

Japan found the hug to be an odd mixture of uncomfortable yet nice and his heart briefly picked up speed; in the end, he just resigned himself to feeling flustered. Thankfully, he was distracted when the doorbell rang. Looking over to the front door, America smiled and exclaimed, "Welp, it looks like we got more company! Excuse me Japan while I let these guys into the hero's domain! Just chill and help yourself to anything and we'll hang later! 'Kay?"

Kiku was so frazzled that he merely nodded and Alfred gave him a quick squeeze before releasing him to answer the door. The island nation breathed out in relief that his personal space was regained and ignored the pang of disappointment that nagged at him. Instead, he started looking around the living room for a familiar face and discovered that America was accurate in saying that some of the other nations had arrived.

Eventually recognizing someone he knew, Japan began making his way over to Prussia, who was currently nodding his head to the music with a beer in hand, his crimson eyes glancing around as if searching for someone. The albino soon spotted him and grinned. " _Hallo_ Japan! What's up, brohas?"

Japan gave the other a small bow in greeting. "Hello Prussia-kun, it's nice to see you this evening. How are you?"

Prussia smirked and quipped, "I think you know the answer to that!"

"…Awesome?"

" _Ja_ , of-freaking-course! I always feel awesome, especially at sweet shindigs like this! I gotta admit, America may be a dumb ass, but he sure knows how to throw a semi-awesome party! A couple more beers and I'll be totally shit-faced! What about you, Japan? You having a great time?"

"Not especially, but partially because I have just arrived so I haven't truly been doing anything yet."

The Prussian raised an eyebrow. "Partially? Why else?"

Japan slightly flushed with embarrassment at that little slip. "Oh, no reason. Forget I said anything."

He should know better than to expect Prussia to drop a subject. "Awww, c'mon, _Kumpel_ , you can trust the Awesome Me! What's on your mind? You think this party sucks or something?"

Kiku momentarily debated whether he should divulge his concerns to Gilbert before deciding that it wouldn't do any harm. "Well, no, but I do fear certain American traditions that occur on New Year's, and I do not wish to take part of them."

The albino tilted his head in confusion. "What kind of traditions?"

"Specifically I am referring to when people kiss at midnight. I was informed that it is a tradition for a romantic couple or for two strangers to kiss at the start of the New Year."

Prussia considered this and heartily chuckled. "Oooh, I get what you're talking about~ _Ja_ , I forgot Americans tend to do that; I hear they even get to grope the person they're making out with!" He then raised his beer bottle as if he were making a toast. "Ah Americans, you gotta love them, those arrogant lazy asses with their big ass phones and social media that tells of pointless shit, like their freakin' life stories."

Japan instantly imagined himself as an anime character who just sweat-dropped. Not being able to find a decent response to that (though he was really tempted to point out the existence of Prussia's blog being considered as social media that tells of relatively absurd subjects), he chose to remain silent. Luckily for him, the ex-nation continued, "Anyways, you shouldn't be worried about being kissed and all that. It's really no big deal."

"I would hardly think so," said Japan as his calm exterior was slightly ruffled. "Kissing a stranger sounds completely unpleasant."

Prussia grinned with amusement before taking a swing of beer. "Maybe for you, but when you think about it, your solution is quite simple~"

"How so?"

"Easy—just avoid people at midnight all together!" His grin grew larger at Japan's stunned expression. "Don't you see, if you just lock yourself in the bathroom or something before midnight, then there's absolutely no way for someone to start macking on you!"

Japan pondered this new idea for a while, gradually starting to like it, and commented, "I hadn't thought of that. That is a very agreeable solution. Do you think it would work?"

"Of course it would, it's my awesome idea after all! Just to be safe though, if you don't want to be smooched and groped, then you should hang with the prudes!"

"Excuse me?"

"Ya know, the prudes! The type of people who don't put out after a couple of dates and who definitely won't kiss you once it's the New Year! Just hang with someone who's stuffy and boring…like Austria!" He eagerly pointed over to the mentioned nation who was disdainfully scrutinizing the buffet table (which, to Japan's horror, was leaking with grease). "That prick definitely won't kiss you! If you hang with him or any other boring mother fucker—like _mein bruder_ , Eyebrows, Netherlands the pot-smoking bastard, Switzerland, and Sweden—then the Awesome Me can guarantee that you won't get kissed!"

Japan looked over at Austria and then to a beaming Prussia, realizing that in his own crazy manner, the ex-nation made a very good point; if he socialized with respectable people, then he could avoid that horrid American tradition, and for additional measures, he could sneak away and find somewhere to hide once midnight hits. Doing both would guarantee him being able to avoid getting kissed.

"I believe I do see your point. Thank you, Prussia-kun," Japan stated sincerely with a bow. "Your advice is most helpful."

Prussia gave him a thumb's up. "No problem, Japan! The Awesome Me is always here to help! Just keep in mind though: even if you're completely against the idea of kissing someone, you should totally think about how you might not mind if you're making out with someone you dig~" At Japan's puzzled expression, Prussia gestured over to the side and he noticed America talking with his brother (whose name completely escaped him…). Kiku's eyes widened and he hurriedly glanced back at Gilbert who waggled his eyebrows at him. The Japanese man blushed.

The albino nation chuckled and glanced back over at the two blondes. "So _ja_ , good luck with not making out with people! You'll be fine if you stick to my awesome plan! Now if you'll excuse me, the Awesome Me needs to get a certain little Canadian birdie to sing~" And with that, he started heading for America and that other blonde guy, his mulberry-red orbs eyeing the latter with mirth and mischief.

Japan watched him go as he willed his face to cool down. His inner fluster was still quite prevalent over the albino's comments. How could he insinuate that he wouldn't mind kissing America? That was just…just…just ridiculous…and completely unnecessary! He _would_ mind kissing America because that would just be…

 _Pleasant, acceptable, wonderful~_

Kiku's eyes widened and he briefly patted himself on the cheek. _Get a hold of yourself. You mustn't consider such things!_ He shook his head and tried to make sense of how his heart raced at the thought of kissing America. _Eto, eto, eto_ …

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **So now the party starts and the countdown to midnight begins~**

 **Thank you readers for reading and I'll see you all next time :D**

 **P.S I just LOVE subtly slipping in hints of my other favorite couples. Pairings like PruCan and GerIta just always somehow sneak in there X3**

 **Translations:**

 **Japanese**

 ** _Arigato_ -Thank you **

**German/Prussian**

 ** _Hallo_ -Hello**

 ** _Ja_ -Yes**

 ** _Kumpel_ -buddy**

 ** _mein bruder_ -my brother**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Birthday America! This update is for you! :D**

* * *

 **9:54 pm**

By now, most of the nations have arrived and the party was in full swing. Japan observed everyone having a good time and was happy for their sake. He himself was still somewhat skittish and a bit uneasy about the loud music and large crowd and found himself milling about most of the time. Currently he managed to find Hungary and was talking to her about their latest shippings.

The two scoped the scene out and tried to find someone for everyone. Japan glanced around and pointed to Lithuania. "Who do you think would be a perfect match for Lithuania-san?"

Hungary considered this and then pointed over to Poland. "Definitely Poland. They sort of balance each other out and, from what I'm aware, they're very close." Japan nodded in agreement and Hungary pointed over to Russia. "What about Russia? Who do you ship him with?"

"That's simple—I ship him with China-san." At the moment his former caretaker was chatting with Taiwan, unaware that Russia was actually sneaking up on him with a serene smile on his face.

Hungary chuckled and stated, "Same here—they're perfect for each other…even if China doesn't think so yet." The two watched as China noticed Russia, promptly freaked out, and booked it to the other end of the room, trembling. The tall, intimidating Russian didn't seem the least bit deterred and merely started making his way to his intended 'target.' "Do you think there's any pairings around here that are obvious?"

Japan considered this and then nodded. "A few, but the one that immediately comes to mind is the shipping between Spain-san and Romano-kun."

"Yeah, I can definitely see that one." Hungary nodded and glanced over at the two; Spain was babbling about something rather happily to Romano who appeared outwardly annoyed yet whose cheeks were dusted pink.

Soon Hungary and Japan's attention was turned to a loud crash emitting from the buffet table. It turns out that Britain had tried to throw something at France and now the two were going at it. No one was really surprised and merely left them be to sort out their own issues.

Kiku and Elizabeta took one look at them and simultaneously declared, "It's happening."

"What's happening?" a new voice piped in. The two turned to see America grinning at them as he held a small plate with a piece of cake in his hands.

Hungary smiled and responded, "Oh nothing, Japan and I were just observing France and England fighting again."

America looked over them and laughed. "Ah man, that's so hilarious! I wonder what France did to piss off Iggy this time. Maybe he tried taking his clothes off again!" His remark got both Japan and Hungary's eyes to widen. "Jeez, they should totally just do it already instead of bottling up their sexual tension. That shouldn't be healthy; they might actually explode and just take each other in public or something. I mean, I can just totally imagine them arguing at one of the world meetings and then just ripping each other's clothes off out of nowhere or something~" Though he said this so innocently and offhandedly, it ignited a nosebleed from Hungary and got Japan to instantly whip out his cell phone and take some pictures of the nations being discussed.

Oblivious to their reactions, America turned to Japan and exclaimed, "Oh Japan, before I forget!" He quickly shoved the piece of cake into his hands. "Here, this is for you! I cut a piece for you before it could run out! Dude, you should totally see how fast those cakes are going! They're freakin' popular!"

Japan blinked before looking at the cake. It was pure white vanilla, his favorite flavor. His heart swelled in appreciation and glanced up at America, giving him a small smile. "Thank you, America-kun. You didn't have to do this, but I appreciate it nonetheless."

His statement got America's smile to glow even brighter as he gave him a thumb's up. "No problem! Anything for you, Japan~"

A soft pink blush bloomed upon the Japanese nation's face and it only darkened when Hungary's eyes lit up. "A-Ah… _arigato_ …"

"You're welcome~ I just figured-" Whatever he was about to say was cut off when another crash cacophonously emitted within the room, indicating that something was broken, and came from the direction of England and France.

America's eyes widened as he looked to them and immediately raised his voice to shout, "Hey! Watch where you guys are fighting over there! You're breaking my stuff!" Something else crashed in response, getting him to pale and dash over to them. "HEY! Watch my Captain America poster! That thing's priceless! Tony lent me fifteen bucks to buy that!"

Japan and Hungary watched him go with amusement, the former wearing a timid yet fond smile. Hungary then looked to her companion and cheerfully remarked, "I ship you two, you know~"

Kiku jumped and looked to her with enlarged eyes. " _N-Nani_?"

Elizabeta slyly smiled. "You and America, I ship you guys pretty hard. I'll admit, for a while I sort of paired you with Greece, but more recently I came to realize that you and America make a cuter couple~"

"E-Eto, eto, eto, I beg your pardon?!"

"Do you _really_ want me to break it down for you~?"

 _Yes! …Wait, no. What am I saying? Yes! …Never mind, no._ "I'd rather not."

Hungary playfully pouted. "Suit yourself~ Just keep in mind though that there's a reason why I ship you two."

Japan's blush levels intensified and he awkwardly excused himself from her company. Even after he had walked away from Hungary's playful, knowing smile, he remained flustered for a while. His thoughts raced of her shipping him and America of all people, finding the thought to be mortifying and embarrassing. Not that he viewed the blonde as an unworthy lover, but…

His mental processes froze altogether. Lover? What on earth was he thinking?! He shouldn't be thinking such things at all! He shouldn't be considering what it was like if he and America were an actual pairing…

Oh gosh, this was getting him nowhere.

Desperate to distract himself somehow, Japan quickly shoved a forkful of cake in his mouth…the same cake that America was considerate enough to get for him and that happened to be his favorite flavor, a fact which he must've shared with the blonde only once and yet that he seemed to remember…

Becoming flustered again, Japan scarfed down another piece of cake.

Well, it wasn't like he wasn't going to let it go to waste.

* * *

 **Keep telling yourself that, Japan. Denial only works for so long X)**

 **Alright, part 3 is down! It's a little short, but I'll make up for it by posting part 4 before next week hits :) Thanks for reading and have a nice day! :D**

 **Translations:**

 **Japanese**

 ** _arigato_ -thank you**

 ** _Nani?-_ What?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I told you I'd update sooner than a week! Someone high-five me! (raises hand up expectedly) :D**

* * *

 **10:38 pm**

If there was anyone to be considered respectable among the nations, it would definitely be Asa-kun. Japan was enjoying talking with England and sharing his companionship at the boisterous party. The two sat on chairs facing each other within the kitchen, away from the loud music, and were sipping non-alcoholic drinks and carrying a nice conversation. Britain's clothes were slightly rumpled, his messy blonde hair was even further tousled up, and he was patched up in some places, his entire appearance clearly showing his fight with France from earlier.

Well…maybe England could be considered a top contender for being a proper and decent person. And yet, regardless of the Brit's immense hatred (aka sexual tension) towards France, Japan was comfortable around him and found him to be civil, pleasant company. Surely he wouldn't try and kiss him at midnight (or insinuate that he and America should be an item; twice in one night was embarrassing enough).

In fact, kissing seemed to be the last thing on Britain's mind as he complained of American customs. "I can't believe that git drives on the wrong side of the road! I mean really, the driver's seat is on the right, not the left! It's just preposterous! Oh, and don't even get me started on his vocabulary! Just what on earth is 'bling' and 'moola' anyways…and why must he greet everyone with 'yo' or 'what's up'?! The sky! _That's_ what's up! Anyone with a brain can tell you that!"

Japan calmly took a sip of iced tea and politely inclined his head. "American culture can be very confusing and unsophisticated at times. However, I do find it generally fascinating. America-kun has a lot to offer and his culture is very colorful and diverse."

England raised a bushy eyebrow and shrugged. "Sure, if you want to look at it that way. All I'm saying is that for a major superpower, he isn't as great as he makes himself out to be."

"Maybe not to you he isn't, but to others, he is quite remarkable," came the automatic response, the words tumbling out of Japan before he even thought of them. He flushed with embarrassment. "F-Forgive me if that was rude, Asa-kun. That was not my intention."

Britain didn't seem the least bit offended as he rolled his shoulder. "There's no need to apologize, there's no harm done. In fact, I should be the one apologizing to you for my horrid behavior. I don't mean to speak so ill of that buffoon, I'm just still a little miffed over France groping my arse again. Honestly, that wanker needs to learn to keep his hands to himself. I'm also just uncomfortable being here in general. I find big parties like this to be rather dreadful."

Japan nodded in understanding. "I agree, these American social gatherings tend to be quite loud and excessively over the top. I question why there's always a need for extreme uses of alcohol and music, it's very…loud." He paused for a moment and unconsciously added. "But I will admit that I somewhat admire these festivities since they sort of represent America-kun."

England snorted and took a sip of his drink. "Oh, these parties are a lot like America alright—loud, annoying, and often bothersome."

"I did not mean it that way," Japan responded as he lightly frowned. "I meant it as a compliment. Parties are often lively and jubilant, just like America-kun. That is what I intended to say."

"Indeed, I know, and _I_ meant it as a statement of fact. America is generally aggravating, though I will admit that the lad's heart's in the right place." A soft, gentle smile touched upon his lips in thought. "Looks like I might've done something right after all."

Japan was amazed by the tender look on his face and was left in awe. It turns out he wasn't the only one. A hushed gasp was heard near the doorway, and when the two nations turned to its source, they discovered France. The blue-eyed blonde was standing a few feet from them with two glasses of champagne in his hands and an expression of shock and utter enchantment on his face, his focus entirely on England.

The Briton himself, however, immediately scowled at his presence. "What the hell are you doing in here, frog?!"

For a moment, France didn't say anything as he slowly approached the two. " _Mon petit lapin_ …were you just smiling?"

 _Yes, and I wish I would've brought my camera to capture such a moment._

Asa-kun flushed and spluttered denials until France stepped closer, the look in his eyes indefinable. "I don't think I've ever seen you smile in a way that wasn't derisive…I must see it again!"

England managed to regain himself and glared. "I was doing no such thing! Your perverted French tendencies must have you seeing things! Now go away and bother some other poor soul! I'm trying to have a conversation with civil folk!"

The Frenchman immediately shook his head as he began to beam with delight. " _Non_ , this is too precious of an opportunity to pass up! Do it again! Big Brother France would like to see it again!"

"What the-?! I should say not! Sod off, wino!"

"But I must see it again! Please _Angleterre_ , just flash me that beautiful smile again…for me!"

Japan took that as his cue to leave and quietly got up, unnoticed, and slipped out the kitchen, leaving Britain to snap at France who kept begging him (in a rather overdramatic manner) to smile. Just as he stepped over the threshold, he was startled to see America standing very close to the doorway, pressed up against the wall like if he were a thief listening to the tumbles within a combination lock of a safe. Sapphire-blue eyes instantly locked with dusky forest-brown orbs and widened with shock.

"A-Ah," Japan slightly jumped in surprised. "America-kun! Forgive me, but you surprised me. I did not see you there…or expect for you to be there."

America grinned sheepishly at him. "Uh, hey Japan! How's it hanging?!" Before he could answer, the blonde continued. "Yeah, I'm totally cool and I wasn't totally spying on you and Iggy or anything…nope, not at all!"

Japan watched as the American fidgeted and raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling alright, America-kun? You seem tense."

"U-Uh, yup I'm fine!"

"Are you certain?"

Alfred made a series of small whines before he loudly exhaled. "Oh my gosh, I can't take this pressure anymore! You're too good at playing bad cop! Fine, you got me, I'll confess: I _was_ spying on you guys!" Kiku's eyes briefly widened. "Waaaagh! Don't pull your katanas out on me, bro! I'm sorry, alright! Just don't go all ninja on me!"

During America's freak-out, Japan was gradually processing his 'confession.' "You were spying on me and Asa-kun?"

The blonde awkwardly shuffled his feet. "Yeah…"

"…Why?"

"Well, I wasn't at first, I swear! I was just walking by and then I heard you guys talking and then I heard my name come up and so I just _had_ to stick around and listen. Then I used my awesome, heroic James Bond-like spying skills to listen to what you guys were saying about me!"

"You mean eavesdropping?"

Japan never thought he'd see the day when America turned red with embarrassment and yet here it was. "Hey, in my defense, _anyone_ would've done the same thing! I couldn't help myself! I just _had_ to know what you guys were saying about me!"

The island nation's lips softened into a smile. Typical America—how is it that he could be so endearing doing some of the most nonsensical things? Said country took a moment to calm down before an earnest smile was directed towards him. "Speaking of, thanks a bunch for saying all those awesome things about me. It was really cool of you~"

Japan's eyes widened. "You…You actually heard all of that?"

"Well, yeah! I actually think it's a total compliment that you think of me as lively and remarkable and all that jazz! It's really nice~"

Now it was Kiku's turn to blush as he self-consciously averted his gaze. "E-Eto, you were not meant to hear that."

Alfred lightly chuckled. "Duh, of course not, but I appreciate it anyways. Thanks~" The Japanese man was caught off guard by how genuine he sounded and looked to his companion, noticing that his usual bright, happy-go-lucky expression was more soft and sincere. He was unable to organize his thoughts to make words, so he merely nodded.

America's smile widened a bit in a heartfelt manner before it shifted into a familiar enthusiastic grin. "Oh my gosh, dude! I just totally remember why I was looking for you in the first place! I've got something to show you! C'mon!" And with that, America grabbed Japan by the wrist and started dragging him down the hallways.

The ebony-haired nation's eyes widened as he was pulled along. _Eto, America-kun was looking for me? And now he wants to show me something? What does this mean?_ As Japan tried to make sense of this, America took him into a room and waved his free arm out in a dramatic manner. "Ta-da! Here we are! Bask in the glory of my new hero's crib!"

Japan looked around the room and noticed a couch, a small table, a mini fridge, some bean bag chairs that were placed in front of a flat screen TV, attached to that was a rather flashy-looking game system with a couple of controllers, and to top it all off, there were dozens upon dozens of DVDs and video games stacked up in several shelves on a couple of cases pressed up against the wall.

The smaller man was impressed with the entire set-up and he made a low hum of fascination. "This is impressive."

"I know, right?!" America happily exclaimed as he led them closer to the TV. "I started setting this place up after Christmas once I got all kinds of wicked cool games and the TV! I was thinking that you and I could play some of the new horror games I got!" America's tone in that last sentence went up in pitch, and Japan could tell that he was fighting back a shudder.

"What games do you have?"

"W-Well, I got this one where you fight these scary, bad ass animatronics in a wannabe Chuck E. Cheese joint, another one where you're stuck in a creepy insane asylum, and this one where you're trapped in some demon world! AAAAGH! So scary!" The blonde began outright trembling and paled slightly.

Japan had to bite back a laugh, finding it amusing how easily frightened America was over such silly games. It was cute, nonetheless. "I'm sure they are not that bad. Let's play one and I'll show you. There's nothing to be afraid of."

That didn't seem to be the case for America who promptly passed out (or 'took an abrupt heroic nap' as he later called it) not five minutes into the first game they set up. Japan wasn't really sure why though; purple robot bunnies that shrieked at you were hardly scary.

* * *

 **Two of the three games that America was referring to was Five Nights at Freddy's and Outlast, respectively. I own neither of those games at all. I couldn't resist referencing them! Both games rock! :D**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll see you soon~**

 **Translations:**

 **French**

 ** _Mon petit lapin_ -My little rabbit (this is used as a term of endearment)**

 ** _Non_ -No**

 ** _Angleterre_ -England**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers~ Sorry for the delay, my laptop went kaput. Seriously, it just died right after I updated last. Luckily all my writing and other documents were saved onto flashdrives so I didn't lose anything, but it was still a long, arduous process getting a new laptop and setting it up :P**

 **But everything is fine now and I have a new laptop! I couldn't be happier! :D Thanks for your patience and enjoy~!**

 **Guest: Why thank you~ :D**

 **blob: *watches you poke me for a moment before pokes you back* Sure, why not X3**

 **P.S Thanks for the high fives! I'm actually surprised you guys virtually high fived me~**

* * *

 **1** **1:13 pm**

Despite that America freaked out every time their character was attacked by some creature (and that the American video games were not even remotely close to how terrifying the video games back in his own country were), Japan enjoyed spending time with America. The two played games for a while until they were spontaneously joined by some of the other nations. Japan politely allowed the others to take his turn and then left when the room started getting too crowded and uncomfortable for him, not without informing America and thanking him.

Just as he was making his way back to the living room, Japan observed a clock hanging on the wall and noted the time, his eyes dilating. Oh goodness, midnight was approaching quite fast. He needed to think quickly and either locate someone who won't kiss him or a place to hide at midnight.

"Hello there, Japan," said a calm, sleepy voice near him.

Immediately recognizing Greece before he turned around, Japan greeted him. "Oh, good evening, Greece-kun." He glanced up at the shaggy-haired nation who currently wore a pair of sleepy, olive-green orbs. "Are you enjoying the party?"

Greece gave a small, barely noticeable nod in response. "It's very fun, but it's too loud for the cats. The ones that had followed me here from home have scampered off because of all the noise and bright lights."

"That is unfortunate. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thank you for your concern." Greece proceeded to lean against the wall in a lackadaisical manner. "I just hope they don't run into any trouble. I thought I heard some dogs in the neighborhood."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they-" Japan cut himself off when he noticed a furry ball of white and black strolling down the hallway. "Greece-kun, behind you! Is that your cat?"

Greece turned around and noticed a small white cat with black spots and green eyes amble upon the mansion's soft carpet. His eyes widened fractionally and he said, "Yes, I believe it is. Zeus, come here." He made a move towards the cat, Zeus, but the little creature scampered off, prompting the Greek to chase after him. Feeling the need to help, Japan joined him.

The two pursued the evasive feline throughout the mansion, until Japan came up with the brilliant idea of luring him to a saucer he filled with milk. Once they cornered the cat in a room, he set down the saucer at a small distance from him and Greece. Zeus took the bait and happily lapped up the milk, giving Japan the opportunity to grab him.

He carried the meowing cat over to Greece. "Here you go, Greece-kun."

Greece's lips gently floated to a smile as he took Zeus in his arms. "Thanks Kiku, you're wonderful." He scratched the cat behind the ears. "I'm really glad he's okay. He could've easily gotten outside and have been harassed by those nasty dogs. You saved him."

Japan lightly flushed at the praise. "Please, there is no need for such comments. I didn't do much. I'm sure you would've gotten him back without me."

"But I didn't since you helped me. Seriously Japan, I appreciate you saving Zeus. It was clever of you to lure him in with milk. It was quite incredible."

The island nation flushed a bit darker. Before he could reply though, he jumped upon feeling an arm wrap around his shoulders. "Hey, hey, what's up, dudes?! What's up?!"

"U-Uh, hello, America-kun." Japan felt himself blushing for a different reason and squirmed under the blonde's hold.

America smiled at him and Greece, yet Japan noticed that there something unusual about this smile—it was a lot less bright and didn't quite reach his steely eyes. "Hey, what's up?! …Oh wait, I said that already. Hahaha~!" His chuckle had a somewhat nervous edge to it that distracted Japan from his discomfort at having his personal space invaded. "So what are you guys up to…and what's with the cat?" Some of his real smile returned as he beamed at the purring feline.

"I was just thanking Japan for helping me rescue Zeus," replied Greece as he stroked his beloved pet. "Without his help, Zeus probably would've gotten outside."

The rambunctious blonde eagerly bobbed his head as if in understanding. "Oh sweet! That's so awesome!" He grinned down at Japan and hugged him closer. "Great job, Japan! Looks like you were the hero for the day! It feels rad, right?!"

"E-Eto, sure." He wasn't sure what else to say.

"Just don't get used to it though," America continued. "Because we all know the real hero around here is me! Without me around, the world would surely fall on its ass and combust into the sun!" Though his statement made no sense, America found the thought to be utterly hilarious and commenced with unleashing his typical, louder-than-necessary laughter.

America's boisterous laugh startled Zeus, and with an alarmed meow, the cat leapt out of Greece's arms and scampered out of the room. Greece watched him go, his brow slightly furrowed, and sighed. "Oh dear, he's off. Looks like I have to go after him again."

The bespectacled nation cheerfully beamed, unapologetic for unintentionally scaring the cat. "He probably freaked out over being in the presence of such a super cool hero of the world and just had to run off and tell his friends!"

Greece's lush-green orbs widened ever so slightly. "Friends? Wait, have you seen other cats around here?"

America nodded. "Definitely, dude! Tony, my righteous alien friend, is totally babysitting them in his room! For some reason, they really like him! I think they like how he smells, which is totally weird because he smells like ear wax and plastic~"

Ignoring that odd fact, Greece inquired, "Where's Tony's room?"

"Second floor, down the hall, third door on the right side." No sooner did he say that did Greece immediately walk out of the room to be reunited with his beloved felines.

Japan suddenly felt America's arm around his shoulder ease up a bit, becoming less tight. "Haha~ the dude's really into his cats, huh? He shouldn't worry about 'em though; it's not like Tony would harvest their organs or anything…at least not that I know of."

Erasing that rather disturbing possibility from mind, Japan started squirming again. "Eto, err, America-kun, can you please let go of me? I really need my personal space."

America glanced down at Japan with oblivious baby-blue orbs. "Huh? Did you say something, Japan?"

Kiku flushed at how intently those eyes were looking at him. "I-I, um, I said, eto-"

"Oh dude!" Alfred interrupted as he excitedly shook his companion. "You should've totally seen it! Denmark, some of the other nation dudes, and I were playing this wicked cool racing game while everyone else was cheering us on—well, they were more cheering for me, but they sort cheered on Denmark to make him feel better—but anyways, so Denmark and I were neck-at-neck and I was _so_ close to the finish, man, you won't even believe, but then Norway's car comes out of freakin' nowhere and passes us both! Isn't that shit insane?! It was like he opened a freakin' portal or something because I could've sworn he was dead last in the game!"

Throughout the American's entire rant, Japan was forced to politely listen as well as ignore his discomfort in the blonde's close proximity. He then swallowed and neutrally comment, "That sounds…interesting."

"It was more than just interesting, dude, it was just plain bizarre! Denmark and I just look at each other like 'WTF?' and then freakin' Norway was like 'I won' but he said it all boring and shit! If that were me, I'd be celebrating my ass off, you know what I mean?!"

"I suppose…" Actually, no he didn't.

America seemed fine with his response, however, as he removed his arm from Japan and jammed his hands in his pockets. "So yeah, that moment of insane weirdness totally threw me off!" He paused and said, "Ah dude, you know what, it sucks that all those other countries came in and sort of took away our game time. But that's cool, as long as they have fun with my totally awesome game system! Besides, we could still hang out and everything! We still have some time before midnight so we should totally-"

"M-Midnight?!" Japan interrupted as his eyes widened. "E-Eto, it _is_ almost midnight isn't it?!" His mind raced at the revelation. Midnight was approaching fast and he still hadn't figured out what to do. He couldn't think of anyone that wouldn't kiss him, and he has yet to find a place to hide. Oh what to do!

"Yeah man, it totally is!" America's exuberant voice managed to cut through his panicked thoughts. "We're getting really close to a rockin' new year! Ah Japan, it's gonna be wicked! After we all do the countdown thingy, I had some of my peeps set up some fireworks that are going to go off when we all shout 'Happy Freakin' New Year, bitches!' It's going to be the baddest of all asses!"

Japan barely processed any of that as his mind raced. He needed a game plan, now. He mentally ran through a list of people he knew (and was comfortable with) that wouldn't kiss him, yet came up blank for some reason or another. His mind wandered over to his host and he briefly considered the thought. Perhaps America was a suitable choice.

His dark brown eyes gazed at the exuberant blonde with his addictive bright smile, his glittering crystal orbs, his well-toned body, his friendly demeanor, his welcoming aura, his whimsy, his spirited, energetic personality that drew even introverted Japan in…

Maybe America wasn't such a good idea. Besides, who knew if his patriotic tendencies would compel him to follow his own New Year's traditions.

Japan shuddered at the thought of America kissing him, not sure whether or not he liked the image and was confused by his confliction to begin with.

"Uh, Japan? Yo Japan? There's a hero like right in front of you." Japan blinked and realized that he had spaced out. America maneuvered himself to stand before him as he waved a hand before him. Once he got his attention, the blonde's slightly concerned expression eased up a bit. "Dude, you alright? You looked all loopy in la-la land or something."

His cheeks flushing with embarrassment, Japan stuttered, "A-Ah yes, I'm fine. You must forgive me a-and you must excuse me, America-kun. I must-"

"Ah don't worry about it, Japan," America inadvertently interrupted. "Everyone spaces out once in a while. I mean, I do it at the meetings all the time, but it's totally legit because Germany and Iggy are boring as hell and at least I think about the important things in life like burgers, candy, comic books, video games, being a hero, you…" he abruptly cut himself and flushed, "uh, I mean, you…your kick ass horror movies…yeah, haha, that's what I meant to say…"

Despite his anxiety over the approaching midnight, Japan found himself confused by the blonde's behavior. "…My horror movies are considered important to you?"

America sweat-dropped, fidgeting nervously. "Oh, eh heh, yeah, they're totally important. They…build up my…hero's stamina and…courage. Yeah! They make me a better hero, that's it!" He eagerly bobbed his head. "Watching them makes me braver and stronger and cooler!"

Japan blinked a few times. "Um, alright…"

"So, um, yeah!" America squirmed some more before changing the subject. "Anyways, so why were you all spacey just now? Were you thinking of the important things of life too?"

"Uh…no, I was not." Though he _did_ consider his crisis to be important…

"Oh really? Then what were you thinking of? No wait, let me guess!" America perked up and beamed with excitement. "You were thinking of how wicked cool this party is?!" Japan didn't get a chance to respond. "No wait! You were thinking of how bad ass my scary video games are! Oooh, or were you thinking of those cakes from earlier…or about cats…" America's smile suddenly toned down a few notches. "Or…Or were you…thinking about Greece?"

Japan's eyes widened a bit. "Greece-kun?"

"Well, um, yeah, him. You two were, uh, getting all chummy earlier…you know with his cat and all so I, uh, figured that you could be thinking about him…since he's important to you… _if_ he's important to you." America paused and nervously rubbed the back of his head.

The unspoken question in America's voice confused Japan and his thoughts began to run. _Where is this conversation going? What could be the motivation behind this?_

The island nation tried to find answers in the American's easy-to-read eyes but those blue orbs wouldn't look directly at him. _How curious…and he appears so sullen too._

Japan suddenly felt the unexplainable and normally unwanted urge to initiate physical contact to somehow comfort America.

"Hey America, hey Japan!" The two nations turned to see Denmark and Norway approaching them. The spiky-haired blonde was grinning wildly at them while the lighter blonde regarded them with disinterest. Once they reached them, Denmark looked between the two and resumed speaking, "Sorry to interrupt your moment and all, but I just had to tell you that Russia broke your game system, America."

Snapping out of his odd funk, Alfred paled and exclaimed, "What?! That commie broke my wicked cool, kick ass game system?! Why?! How?!"

"He didn't do it on purpose," Norway spoke up in that monotone way he does. "He merely touched it and it somehow shut down."

"What a total d-bag! I bet he contaminated it with his anti-American, non-Democratic germs and he's laughing evilly as we speak and is saying something like 'haha I'm Russia and I like to break America's awesome stuff because he's so much cooler than I am and I wish I was him because all I do is creep people out and drink lame vodka!' That's probably exactly what's going down, huh?!"

While Denmark found the notion amusing and laughed, Norway stated as a matter-of-fact, "You're close, he's following China around saying something about becoming one with him."

Denmark laughed again and clapped Norway on the back. "HA! Good one, Norge!"

"He's harassing my fifth back-up sidekick?! That fiend!" America frowned with distaste.

"So anyways," the Dane continued, "just thought we should let you know about the game and all in case you wanted to toss it out or put it away. You might not want to leave it around for Britain to find; he might use it to smash France's face in or something."

America emitted an overdramatic sigh. "Fine, I'll take care of it." He then turned to Japan who had merely been stoically watching the exchange. "I gotta go real quick, Japan. Wait here for me until I'm done. I'll be back in a sec. Don't go anywhere, okay?" He then offered the other a small smile that had Japan's pulse racing.

"Eto, very well. I will wait here."

"Sweet, thanks! Be right back!" Flashing Kiku a thumb's up, Alfred left with Denmark and Norway.

Once they were out of sight, Japan checked the time on his phone, noting how midnight wasn't too far off. He bit his lower lip. A part of him was itching to run off and hide somewhere to avoid the New Year's kissing tradition, but most of him couldn't bear to leave when he ensured America that he would stay put.

 _Goodness, this is quite a dilemma…_

America's boyish, pleading face came to mind and he immediately decided to stay there without any further thinking. _I'll never understand how America is able to have me do these things._

So as it was, Japan opted to wait by the doorway of the room, figuring that he'd be able to see America returning from his vantage point. Once he reached the threshold, he prepared to wait a bit, half of his body in the room and the other half in the hallway. Just as he was enjoying the silence, it was interrupted by some odd shuffling noises coming from a nearby closet. Stiffening at attention, the dark-haired nation looked over at the door.

 _What on earth…?_

* * *

 **Any guesses as to what's in that closet? x)**

 **Looks like you all will find out when I update next. Thanks again for your patience and I'll see you all next time :D**

 **P.S Yes, China is America's 5th back-up sidekick. I'm sure we can all guess who the first 4 are~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to another chapter, readers! And would you look at that, it's slightly longer :)**

 **Thanks to my reviewers: DelphiniumSweets, ravengal, Just obsessed, Natsu1498, guest, Something Unpretty, and PineApple-Hut~ I appreciate your comments and questions ^^**

 **Now let's see who or what's in that closet...**

* * *

 **11:21 pm**

 _Note to self: stay away from American closets._

This was among the first things that came to mind as Japan lay sprawled in the hallway with an exuberant Italian on top of him.

Moments earlier, he became wary of yet somewhat curious of the shuffling noises emitting from the hallway closet. After some internal debating, Japan figured there would be no harm in investigating. The moment he opened the door though, he was unexpectedly tackled down by Italy who enthusiastically shouted, "Surprise!"

Currently Japan was lying on the ground, trying very hard to quell his heart that was furiously beating from utter shock. Italy lifted up his head and looked down at him with a bright grin before his expression became puzzled. "Ve~ Japan?"

"Eto, eto, please get off me, Italy-kun." Kiku was able to breathe again when Feliciano actually obliged, and the two proceeded to stand up.

Italy tilted his head, regained his smile, and exclaimed, " _Ciao_ Japan! It's so nice to see you! I haven't seen you in a few hours so I'm a bit surprised to see you now but I'm so happy to see you!" He then jubilantly hugged the Japanese man who promptly stiffened.

 _Personal space…personal space!_

"P-P-P-P-Please n-no hugging, I-I-Italy-kun. N-No touching…"

Italy would have none of that though and hugged his ally for as long as he wanted before he released him. "Where have you been all night, Japan?! Germany and I wondered where you were! I said that you were probably with America, but he said that you were doing something more respectable! So was I right?! Were you spending time with America?!"

After the dark-haired nation had taken a few moments to reconquer a semblance of his composure, he decided to avoid the question so he wouldn't lose it again. "Italy-kun…why were you in the closet…and why did you tackle me?"

"Oh~! Well, I wanted to play hide and seek but Germany didn't want to play so I had to convince him and he said yes after a while and his face was all red when he said it so we were about to start playing when I got Romano, Big Brother Spain, Prussia, and some really quiet blonde guy to join us and then we made Germany 'it' so I decided to hide in this closet!" He stopped his fast-paced chatter to take a deep breath. "I figured that once Germany finds me I would pop out and surprise him with a big hug! I think he'd love that!" Japan seriously doubted that. He could imagine just how flustered and frazzled the stoic blonde would get and how he'd snap at the bubbly Italian for his shenanigans.

Regardless, he knew deep down that Germany would enjoy the contact.

"So…you tackled me because you thought I was Germany-kun?"

"Ve~ yeah! I was hoping you would be Germany, but I'm still happy that it's you. At least I got to give you a hug too!"

"E-Eto, sure…just don't do it again."

"Awww, why not?! Hugs are so nice! I love hugs!"

"I do not…"

"Really? But what if America was giving you a hug? Would you hate it then? I don't think you would since you two are so close~"

Japan's face immediately blossomed into a bright shade of crimson. Three times…three times in one night people had suggested that he and America had something between them. He just couldn't seem to get a break.

The worst part though was that Japan couldn't tell if he'd actually hate a hug from America—he couldn't say that he did the few times the blonde managed to steal one from him that night.

"Italy…Italy? Where are you?" Japan and the nation addressed turned towards the end of the hallway at that gruff voice and heard sturdy footsteps accompanying it.

Feliciano immediately grew excited and started trembling with enthused anticipation. "Oooh it's Germany! Shhhh~! Don't tell him I'm here!" And with that, the Italian dashed back into the closet, slamming the door behind him. The noise managed to startle Kiku out of his fluster, and he relaxed slightly.

Within seconds Germany's robust form emerged from around the corner. His expression of annoyance and seriousness switched to surprise upon sight of his fellow Axis member. "Japan?"

The island nation gave him a small bow. "Good evening, Germany-kun."

" _Ja_ , good evening. To be quite frank, I didn't expect to see you right now. Italy figured that you'd be spending your time with America."

Japan flushed again. "I see…"

Germany cleared his throat. "Anyways, speaking of Italy, have you seen him? He insisted that we play this absurd game of hide and seek, and apparently I must do the seeking. I must find him, _mein bruder_ , Spain, Romano, and…this other guy."

"Oh? I-" Japan took a quick look at the closet, remembering that Italy had requested his silence.

Germany caught his look and turned to the closet door, furrowing his brow. "Hm, I thought I heard a door slam. Is he in there?" Japan made a noncommittal shrug. The blonde stepped closer to the closet. "Well, I might as well check. The faster I find him and the others, the faster we can be done with this foolish game."

As Ludwig reached for the doorknob, Kiku took a step back, absentmindedly wondering if he should give him a warning.

Before he could come to a decision, Germany was already twisting the knob and opening the door. Within a millisecond, like Japan had been, he was tackled down by Italy who seemed even more hyper than ever.

"Surprise!"

" _Verdammt_! _Was zum Teufel_!" Germany cried out as he and Italy tumbled onto the ground. "I-Italy?!"

The Italian seemed unperturbed by their position as he squeezed the German around the middle and rested his chin on the other's broad chest. "Ve~ you found me! Yay Germany!" He then presented his companion with a quick kiss on the cheek that left the military-oriented nation red-faced and flustered.

After taking a picture of them with his cell phone, Japan watched impassively for a moment before deciding to put Germany out of his misery. "A-Ah Italy-kun…although I am glad that Germany-kun managed to locate you, why don't you get off of him now? Being on the floor must be uncomfortable."

"What do you mean, ve~? I'm pretty comfortable here~"

" _N-Nein_! That is unacceptable!" Germany hurriedly shoved Italy off of him and bolted up. "What do you think you're doing, Italy?!"

"Owww…" Feliciano whined for a moment as he got up and rubbed the back of his head. "I was surprising you, Germany. I thought it would be nice if I gave you a hug when you found me. Didn't you like it?"

Momentarily easing up and appearing stunned, Ludwig's blush softened a bit as he averted the other's gaze. "I'm…not particularly fond of it…" He stopped when the Italian's expression started becoming sad. "…But I didn't necessarily hate it either." He seemed somewhat relieved when Italy began to beam again, yet still wouldn't look at him directly. "Just don't tackle me again…or kiss me again."

"Yessir!" Italy happily saluted using the wrong hand.

Taking that moment to speak up, Japan said, "Pardon my interruption, but I just wanted to inform you of my leave. I am glad you two are having a good time. Good luck with finding everyone else." He figured that he might as well leave and search for America and see how he's doing with his broken game system.

However, Italy gasped and frantically looked to Japan. "What?! You can't leave already! We just ran into each other! We haven't seen each other all night! Just hang out for a while, Japan, please?!"

"U-U-Uh…"

"Oh I know! You can join me and Germany in our hide n' seek game! We can help Germany find all of our friends!" Before Japan could politely decline, Italy grabbed onto his and their fellow Axis companion's hands and started tugging them down the hallways.

While Italy was incessantly chatting about the rooms they could start checking, Japan was trying to wrap his head around the situation. _It is hard to believe that I was just roped into playing hide and seek. The game seems rather juvenile…_

"I would just go with it if I were you, Japan." The dark-haired nation looked up at Germany as the other addressed him. "We've both spent enough time with Italy to know that there's no way to change his mind once it's set. I had already tried to get out of this foolish game earlier, but Italy was rather adamant. It's easier to just go with whatever he wants to do and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid or gets hurt while he does it."

Japan nodded slightly in agreement. "That is quite true…but I'd rather not play." _Midnight is approaching and I still need a place to hide…not to mention that America wanted me to stay in that particular hallway._

" _Ja_ , I have no interesting in this game either, but there needs to be some order or else Italy, Spain, and Prussia might wreak havoc. You're the most level-headed person I know, so it would help me a great deal if you partook for a little while…at least until we find the others."

The Japanese man considered it for a moment before looking at his watch, guessing he still had some time. He inaudibly sighed. "Very well, I will help. However, I cannot stay long."

The blonde inclined his head. "Very well, that is acceptable. Thank you, Japan, I appreciate it. I just hope that we're not keeping you from anything."

Kiku shook his head. "No, it's alright. I'm unoccupied for the time being."

"If you're sure. Let me know though if you have somewhere else to be, such as if America asks you to play video games or something."

Japan's heart leapt slightly at the mention of the other nation. "U-U-Uh, America-kun and I already played video games a while ago."

"Ah, so you _were_ spending time with him. Sometimes I do wonder how you put up with him, yet I'm sure it's similar to how I put up with Italy; you just get used to it, I suppose."

 _That's one way to put it._ Japan couldn't say that he 'put up with' America, but rather he found his company rather pleasant and that he was fond of the younger nation. He didn't voice this aloud, however, feeling that some things were meant to stay in thought bubbles. "I see what you mean."

Germany nodded and then inquired, "So other than socializing with America, how else have you been spending your time here?"

"Truthfully, I haven't been doing much, merely interacting with other countries." _And somehow America managed to be a part of all those interactions…_

"Oh my gosh, America's house is so big!" Germany and Japan halted their conversation to focus on Italy. While still holding onto their hands, the brunette flailed his arms around. "I'm not sure where we should start looking! Ve~ everyone else could be hiding in the bathrooms, the bedrooms, the closets, under tables, under beds, outside, on the roof-"

"I seriously doubt anyone will hide up on the roof, Italy-kun," Japan interjected.

"Don't be so sure," Germany stated. "Prussia might be stupid enough to do it, and if he did, he'd probably drag…um, that unnamed country with him."

"Well then what are we waiting for?!" Italy ecstatically exclaimed, throwing his hands (and therefore Japan and Germany's hands) up in the air. "Let's start looking!"

{~/~/~}

For the next few minutes (minutes that Japan monitored very carefully), the Axis trio scoured some of the mansion's hallways to look for the hiding nations. Despite his anxiety over the approaching midnight and fussing over America's return, Japan found himself momentarily forgetting about it in favor of enjoying his time with his friends.

The three searched through some rooms, though Japan made sure that Italy and Germany checked any bedrooms beforehand, just in case couples decided to get frisky. At some point, they actually stopped in the front of the bedroom where the island nation distinctly heard some moaning from within. Judging by the horrified look Germany had on his face, Japan figured that he heard it too.

Italy, unsurprisingly, was oblivious. "Hey, what about here~? Let's check." He reached over to grasp the doorknob, but was stopped by a frantic Japan.

"N-N-No! Not there! Do not look in there! I beg you!"

"Ve~? Why not?"

"You…do not want to know." He then spotted a staircase nearby and proceeded to gesture to it in hopes of evading elaboration and avoiding that horrible room. "Oh look, a staircase. Why don't we look around the second floor?"

"Oooh~ that's a good idea! C'mon, let's start looking!" And with that, Italy dashed up the stairs, leaving his companions to follow after him at a much more reasonable pace.

Once the trio reached the top, Italy cupped his hands around his mouth to project his voice. " _Fratello_ ~! Big Brother Spain! Prussia! Other guy! Where are you?!"

Germany winced and irritably grumbled, "There's no need to shout, Italy. Besides, I doubt Romano and the others would come out if you call for them."

Italy briefly pouted and then perked up again. "You're right, Germany! It would be too easy if everyone popped out of their hiding spots! Where's the fun in that?!" He then glanced around the hallways, almost as if expecting someone to reveal themselves, and detected an open door. "Oh hey, look over there! The door is wide open! Let's go check!" Grabbing onto only Germany's hand this time, Italy started making his way towards the door. His blonde associate blushed at the contact and appeared to want to protest yet kept silence. Japan took note of this with a light smile as he followed along.

The three approached the door and peeked inside. They were thrown off by what they saw.

There were cats everywhere. Felines were covering a good portion of the bedroom, lounging on the bed, the drawer, the floor, the windowsill, and the desk. Soft mewling filled the room and wisps of car hair fluttered in the air. If all that wasn't odd enough, sitting on the bed surrounded by a few cats were Greece and a small grey creature, humanoid with large red eyes.

Japan took in the scene with a bit of surprise. _Ah, it appears that America was correct in saying that his friend Tony attracted all of Greece's cats._

Both nation and alien had some felines on their laps and they looked up when the Axis trio entered the room. Tony tilted his head and inquired, "Who the fuck are you?"

Japan and Germany were slightly taken aback by the creature using such foul language, more so that he was able to talk, but it simultaneously occurred to them that Tony had spoken the same way the last time they saw him during the Pictonian crisis.

Greece didn't seem disquieted by this and merely looked at them with calm eyes. "Oh, hello you three. What brings you all here?"

Before anyone could respond, a loud, thrilled voice exclaimed, "Kitties~!" Italy swiftly darted into the room and scooped up the nearest cat, a particularly fluffy white Persian. It meowed as the Italian buried his face in its fur. "Ve~ so soft! You're so soft, cute kitty! You remind me of my Pookie back at home! Oooh I think you'd like her! She's soft and fluffy just like you!"

Tony looked at Italy and asked again, "Who the fuck are you?"

Sighing to himself, Germany walked fully into the room, Japan following behind. "Pardon the intrusion, but we were just-"

"We're playing hide n' seek," Italy excitedly cut off Germany. "We're looking for my big brother Romano, Big Brother Spain, Prussia, and this other guy! Have either of you seen them?"

Greece shook his head. "No, not at all. It's just been me, Tony, and the cats."

The alien looked between the nations and appeared to scowl. "Don't fucking ignore me!"

Japan offered him an apologetic bow. "Our apologies, Tony-san. I am Japan and this is Germany and Italy. We are friends of Greece and America."

Tony looked at him for a moment. "Wait, you're Japan? _The_ Japan that America is always jabbering on about?"

Japan flushed with embarrassment as something akin to enthrallment blossomed in his chest. "I…I was unaware that America spoke so…often of me…"

Tony nodded. "Yeah, sometimes he won't shut the hell up about you. He's always talking about cool you are and how awesome your culture is." He shrugged, getting the cat perched on his shoulder to slide down his back. "It's annoying, but you're not the limey bastard so you seem bitchin' enough to me."

Kiku wasn't sure what to make of this so he was left blushing and flustered. "Eto, eto…"

Greece hummed with interest. "Well, I can definitely see why America would talk so often of you, Japan. You're an interesting person."

That statement did nothing to ease Japan's frazzled condition.

Tony sent Greece an icy glare. "Fuck off, bastard! He's not yours!"

Heracles serene orbs became tinted with confusion. "Hm? I don't think I know what you mean by that? We can't own people." He took a moment to stand up and stretch. "And will you please refrain from using that sort of language? The cats don't take to it too well."

Tony flipped him off.

At that moment, Italy abruptly gasped with excitement. "Romano is that you?!" Then he flew to the other side of the room in a flurry, running into and startling several cats at once. One feline in particular, Zeus, bolted towards the dresser to hide and slammed right into Japan's legs.

The nation yelped as he stumbled backwards and started to lose his balance. Before he could fall on his back though, a hand shot out and grasped onto his wrist while another slipped around his waist, catching him. Japan drew in a breath as he realized that Greece was holding on to him, ensuring that he didn't topple over.

After a beat of silence, three things occurred at once:

One, a dark aura surrounded Tony and metaphorical lightning struck the background as he glared at Greece with an intensity that outmatched his usual glowers at England.

Two, Japan came to the understanding that he almost would rather have fallen if it meant he could avoid being touched.

And three, America chose that moment to unexpectedly walk in.

"Hey Tony, have you seen-" The blonde stopped when he took in the scene, more specifically at how Greece was holding onto Japan.

There was a moment of stunned silence as the Eastern nations and Western nation watched each other while Germany slid over to Italy who was enthusiastically looking out the window and ignoring everyone else.

Eventually it was Japan who broke the silence, feeling the need to speak in order to distract himself from the fluttery sensation in his chest that blossomed at the sight of the bespectacled blonde before them. "A-America-kun?"

Hearing the other's voice seemed to snap America out of his daze, and his expression suddenly became frantic. "Japan! Hang on, dude, I'll save you!" Then the blonde charged forward and tackled him down, ripping him from Greece's grasp.

 _Not again._ Japan felt suffocated under America, his cheeks growing warm. His arms were pinned to his sides by the way America was clinging to him, and the carpet tickled the back of his neck as his back was pressed to the floor. Kiku felt like he was sandwiched between soft fabric and a warm, well-toned body, causing him to feel more flustered than he's felt all night. "Eto, eto, eto…"

Everyone else within the room were shocked by America's bizarre actions and stared down at him as he frantically clung on to Japan. The only one who was uninterested was Italy who was too preoccupied staring out the window, looking around excitedly.

America didn't notice the stares he and the island nation were receiving as he hysterically looked down at his dark-haired companion. "Holy crap! Japan, are you okay?! You haven't been corrupted yet, have you?!" The way America's bright blue orbs swept over him as if checking up on him made Japan blush.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, America?"

Alfred looked up at an irate Tony who had addressed him. "What does it look like I'm doing, dude?! I'm saving Japan's innocence!"

"You're doing what?"

"Saving Japan's innocence," America reaffirmed determinedly. "Everyone knows that Greece is a total sex fiend! Who knows what sort of sex fiendish things he's doing to Japan!" He glanced over at Greece the supposed 'sex fiend.' "No offense, but everyone knows that your country uses the most condoms and all. You even outdid France and that's, like, weird."

Greece blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you're ruining Japan's beautiful purity!" America started getting worked up again as he stood up and pulled Japan up with him, protectively holding the other to his chest. "Don't even try to deny it either, dude! I saw how you were feeling him up just now! I, the hero, won't have you corrupting him!"

"You're fucking jealous, America," Tony piped up. "And that was the shittiest excuse I've ever heard. Luckily for you the Greek bastard wasn't trying anything with me around."

While America spluttered out denials, Greece's eyebrows went up a bit, perplexed as he registered what the blonde had said. "What? I wasn't trying to corrupt Japan. He was falling and I didn't want him to hurt himself so I caught him. I wasn't 'feeling him up' or anything."

"Yeah, because that's exactly what happened," Tony sarcastically bit out.

"Well I wouldn't have had to catch him if Zeus hadn't ran into him…which wouldn't have happened if Italy hadn't startled him."

Everyone looked over to the Italian who was oblivious to the entire situation. "What the hell is your problem, Italy?!" Germany roared in vexation.

"Waaaagh!" The brunette cried out as he turned around and began to tremble. "What did I do now?!"

"What the hell possessed you to run to the other end of the room?! You scared the damn cats!"

"I didn't mean to! I just thought I saw Romano outside in that tree! I saw something move and it was red and sometimes Lovi turns red too so I thought-"

"That's no excuse to run willy-nilly! Someone could've gotten hurt!"

"Ve~ I'm sorry, Germany."

While the military-oriented nation lightly scolded the Italian further, Japan took the opportunity to try and squirm out of America's hold. "A-A-America-kun…I, um…you-you can let go of me now…"

America looked down at Japan. "Hm? Let you go? But I can't do that! I need to make sure that your innocence hasn't been screwed up!"

Japan didn't want to know how America intended to 'make sure' his 'innocence' wasn't corrupted. "T-That…That is unnecessary. I…I can assure you that Greece-kun hasn't…m-my innocence is intact." He couldn't bring himself to say that Greece hadn't 'felt him up'; the thought was too embarrassing to even consider, let alone say aloud.

Alfred scanned his face for a moment before he gradually grinned. "Really? Ah great, dude, I'm so stoked to hear you say that! I thought I was going to have to be the hero and provide a major ass-whupping!"

"…That is unnecessary as well. Regardless of his…sexual prowess, Greece would never corrupt me. He is my friend."

"Your friend?"

" _Hai_."

"Just your friend?"

"… _Hai_."

America's entire posture unexpectedly relaxed, and he flashed a bright grin. "Oh, okay. Glad to hear that."

Growing more and more confused, Japan resigned himself to remaining silent as America loosened his hold on him and released him from his protective bear-hug. Even after the dark-haired nation was steadied and given breathing room, the blonde kept hold of his hand, something that left Japan feeling fluttery and warm.

Completely oblivious to the effect he had on Kiku, Alfred grinned over at Heracles. "Alright, glad to see that everything is A-Okay! Sorry for calling you a sex fiend, man, but in my defense, my hero senses were going off the charts and things looked totally whacked when I walked in here!"

Save for a quick blink, Greece seemed unperturbed. "That's alright, no harm done. I've been called worse by Turkey. I'm just happy that the cats seem fine now." His grassy green orbs slid over to look at Japan. "What about you, Japan? Are you alright? You had taken quite a tumble."

"He's okay!" America responded before Japan could. "Japan's awesome so he can totally handle a hero like me tackling him down!"

"Surprisingly," Tony dryly quipped. "Just don't go fucking tackling him like that again. You might scare him off."

America boisterously laughed. "Haha, good one, Tony!" He then turned his attention to Japan, somehow seemed to notice that the other was red-faced, and remarked, "Japan, dude, your face is like super red! Is it warm in here or am I just that hot?!" Japan's already crimsoned face darkened a bit further.

"Real subtle, America," Tony remarked with a roll of his bulbous eyes.

Ignoring the alien, America stated, "I can't have my main man burning up! C'mon, let's get out of here so I can you some water or something. Then afterwards we can totally do the countdown to midnight!" He excitedly grinned at the thought while anxiety erupted within the Japanese man's belly.

 _M-M-M-Midnight?!_

Having been distracted, Japan hadn't realized how much time had passed and was now painfully aware of how close midnight was. Doing his best not to physically tremble, Japan pulled his hand out of America's grasp and stuttered, "U-Uh…that w-w-won't be necessary, America-kun. N-Now y-you'll h-have to exc-c-use me, I…I must be somewhere else for the time being."

America's smile immediately fell. "What? Why? Where are you going?"

"E-Eto, I don't know…"

"If you don't know, then why are you going?" America took a step closer to him so that they were chest to chest and that Japan could feel his body heat, thus flustering him further than he already was.

He spluttered incoherently for a moment before muttering a weak excuse about wanting a drink and then taking off, practically bounding away. He didn't have to turn around to know that America's eyes were on him until he was out of sight.

{~/~/~}

"I told you you'd scare him away." America turned to look at Tony who had directed the comment to him. The alien looked at him pointedly and crossed his arms over his grey chest. Frowning ever so slightly, America didn't respond and chose to stare after where Japan had scurried off.

Greece glanced between the two with curiosity before looking down at a nearby cat and remarking, "That was odd. Japan sure was acting quite strange, wasn't he?"

"Probably because all you numbskulls made him uncomfortable," Germany gruffly stated as he deliberately looked at Italy who had gone back to ignoring all of them in favor of leaning out the window to get a closer look at the nearby tree outside.

Furrowing his brow, America swung around and exclaimed, "You don't think that I made Japan uncomfortable, do you?!" After a moment's pause, he nervously chuckled and said, "Uh I mean, there's no _way_ that I could ever make Japan uncomfortable! I'm a hero and everyone loves heroes!"

Greece gazed over at America, confused. "You seem to be acting peculiarly yourself, America. Is something the matter?"

"What?! Hell no, dude! Nothing is ever wrong with the hero!" The blonde chuckled somewhat nervously.

The Greek assessed him for a moment until his orbs lightened up at a silent realization. "Say America? Are you perhaps bothered that Japan had rushed off a moment ago?"

America seemed to wince before he half-heartedly shrugged, maintaining his usual smile though it was significantly less bright. "Me? Bothered? Eh heh, that's crazy, man."

"That doesn't answer my question." Alfred didn't bother responding and avoided direct eye contact. "It's alright to be bothered, you know. You seemed like you wanted to hang out with him so it's only natural to be a bit disappointed that he left, especially when he did it so abruptly. Don't take it personal, America. I'm sure Kiku still likes you."

The blonde perked up slightly. "You think so?"

"I know so. I've known Japan for a very long time and I can tell that he likes you…although I will admit that I've noticed he treats you a bit differently than he does his other friends. I guess you're special to him."

America's eyes widened at that. "I…I'm special to him?"

"I believe so. Like I said, I've known Japan for a very long time-"

"Stop rubbing it in, asshole!" Tony angrily cut in, glaring at Greece who seemed confused yet unperturbed.

"Hey Germany! Do you think you can see Romano from here?!"

" _Dummkopf_! Stop leaning out the window like that! You're going to fall out!"

America ignored all this as his eyes started regaining its normal glimmer, his smile widening. "You know what, sex fiend, I think you're right! If that's the case, then I can't give up! I'm gonna go find Japan right now and tell him that I think he's pretty awesome too! Hero of the world, away!" And with that, the American essentially dove out the door in what could be seen as an amateur attempt to imitate Superman.

The remaining nations looked at the door with varying looks of disbelief and incredulity for a while until Tony broke the silence. Glaring his red orbs over at Greece, he snapped, "Now look what you've done, ya freaky cat fetish bastard! _I_ was supposed to be America's wingman, not you! _You're_ supposed to be the homewrecker! Why did you have to go and fuck up our roles?!"

Blinking out of his momentary stupor, Greece furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about?"

"Ugh, never mind! Let's just hope that when America and Japan hook up that they don't end up like those two idiots!" Tony jerked a thumb over at the remaining Axis Powers trio and Greece's eyes widened at the sight of Germany half hanging out the window, holding onto Italy who had fallen out.

"Waaagh! Germany! Don't let me fall! Pull me up! It's too high! It's scary!"

"I've got you, idiot! Just stop struggling or I'll accidentally drop you!"

"If America and Japan end up like them, then it's your fault." Greece looked back over at the alien as he spoke. "You should've left the wingman business to me."

Heracles took a few moments to process that before he came to a conclusion. The revelation got him to smile ever so slightly. "I think Japan and America will be just fine. Regardless, you did decent wingman business."

"…Don't be a kiss-ass, homewrecker."

* * *

 **There we go, a little Axis Powers bromance for you...and Tony and Greece X)**

 **Thank you all for reading and for those who leave comments~ I appreciate the support! I'll see you all at the next update! :D**

 **P.S The next chapter is the last chapter and then there'll be an epilogue. Just giving you all a heads up.**

 **Translations:**

 **Japanese**

 ** _Hai_ -Yes**

 **Italian**

 ** _Ciao_ -Hello**

 ** _Fratello_ -Brother**

 **German**

 ** _Ja_ -Yes**

 ** _mein bruder_ -my brother**

 ** _Verdammt_! _Was zum Teufel_!-Dammit! What the hell!**

 ** _N-Nein_!-N-No!**

 ** _Dummkopf_ -Idiot**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers~ Looks like we're at the second to last chapter. Hope you like it~**

 **Anon: Thank you so much for the compliment! :)**

 **P.S Why did no one tell me that Hetalia was back for another season? X3**

* * *

 **1** **1:52 pm**

He was running out of time.

8 minutes left to midnight and Japan was still at a loss over what to do. He tried finding someone to spend time with yet came up empty. There was absolutely no one who fit the bill of decent and respectable; anyone that was were either busy in some way or that he wasn't entirely sure were trustworthy enough to not lock lips with him.

He had considered backtracking and hanging out with Italy and Germany but eventually decided against it. Italy already took his 'first time' by hugging him, and his naturally affectionate personality will no doubt drive him to initiate a kiss on him and the German nation. Other nations had come to mind as well: England was still fighting his sexual tension for France, Hungary was hanging out with a small group of friends consisting of Austria, Liechtenstein, her brother Switzerland, Ukraine, and Turkey, China was still trying to evade Russia, Taiwan was chatting with grope-y Korea…

Gosh, there was _no one_.

In the end though, he couldn't find anyone whom he was positive wouldn't kiss him. He figured that he was most likely being overly cautious or borderline paranoid, but he couldn't help it though; under no circumstances did he want to be kissed. Heck, even if he were drowning, he'd do everything in his power to save himself in order to avoid receiving mouth-to-mouth.

After a while, having found no one to be around that he was comfortable with, Japan figured that it would be best if he were on his own to hide anyways, just to be safe. He wandered the halls of America's enormous mansion, searching room after room for a decent place to take cover. Most of the rooms were occupied or locked, and Japan was embarrassed to find a few frisky couples here and there or people passed out drunk in the restrooms.

Eventually, he came across a sliding door that led out to a balcony. Feeling relief and the need for some air, Japan walked through and stood at the stone railing separating him from the mansion and the open air that surrounded the rest of the world.

The ebony-haired nation took a deep breath and looked out at the nighttime sky. Beyond the neighboring homes that were lit up with colorful lights, the inky blackness of the night was painted with numerous, tiny, glittering stars that were illuminating the world better than any light bulb could. Japan took a moment to enjoy the peace of the evening and the cool air gently breezing through his bangs. Out there, he wasn't bothered by the loud music or the anxiety of being kissed because of some tradition. Out there, he could be alone with his thoughts.

Despite the utter peace, Japan felt like there was something missing, like if something else ought to be there with him. Almost immediately the image of blonde hair, vibrant blue eyes, and a wide smile accompanied by a boisterous laugh came to mind and his chest suddenly ached with longing.

He was pulled from his musings when he heard the door behind him open and shut, and he turned around. Standing at the doorway smiling at him was America, the embodiment of what his unconscious mind was nudging him about. Japan's heart flipped like one of those talented circus animals and his face grew warm. The bespectacled blonde didn't seem to notice as he approached him and stood next to him on the balcony. "Hey Japan! There you are! Whatcha doin' out here?! The party's inside!"

Kiku felt himself grow a bit embarrassed as he responded, " _Gomensai_ , I am quite aware of that, but I wanted a moment to enjoy the night and the fresh air it offers. I apologize if this serves as an inconvenience and I will return inside if it is."

Alfred waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Nah man, you're good. I was just looking for you for a while, that's all. I wanted to check up on you since it's so close to the New Year and all. I figured we could count down the seconds till midnight together~" He took a quick look around the balcony before nodding in approval. "Actually, this is the perfect place to see 'em. Not only will we be able to see everything, but we get a bit of alone time too! Sweet choice!"

Japan's eyes briefly widened. "E-Eto, you want to do the countdown with me?"

"Yup! Super cool idea, right?!"

"U-Um, are you sure that I am a suitable companion to do this with? Surely there are others who are much more fun than I am."

"Oh c'mon, dude, you're plenty fun! You just do it in your own quiet style, which is totally cool and all! It makes you who you are, ya know! And I totally dig you for who you are! You're awesome, Japan!"

The warmth spreading onto the Japanese man's face extended to a more pleasant feeling in his belly, and he felt light. A soft smile eased upon his lips as he said, "Thank you, America-kun. I appreciate you saying so." And to be quite honest, he did. He cherished the moments where America took the time to stop boasting about his 'hero status' and said something genuine. It was those moments where Japan loved seeing the blonde's softer side and adored him just a bit more than he usually did.

…And by 'adored,' he means 'appreciated'…in a professional way…

Alfred smiled and sincerely stated, "Aw, no problem, dude." He then paused, seeming to think something over, before asking rather hesitantly, "Do you…Do you think I'm awesome too?"

Kiku blinked, having not expected that. He studied the American and noticed how the blonde seemed a bit nervous. It was like earlier with the cakes—it appeared as though America genuinely wanted to know his opinion and, perhaps, appeared to be looking for approval.

With that being the case, Japan willingly gave him his (truthful) opinion and (sincere) approval. "Yes, I most certainly do. I find you to be very enjoyable and exciting. It is part of your natural charm." Okay, maybe that last part was a bit too much…

However, Japan ultimately didn't regret what he said when America's expression lit up. Regardless, it was brief because it then switched to something more pensive. "Then whydja run from me earlier…twice? I thought we were having fun hanging out."

The island nation immediately grew embarrassed and averted the other's gaze. "Um…I-I was having fun, America-kun. It…It's just that, um…"

"It's just what?" America inquired.

Japan sighed. "That would be difficult to explain." Japanese translation: I don't want to explain.

America furrowed his brow a bit. "You know, you can tell me if I'm doing something not-so cool and all. I don't want to come off as a total jackass or anything, especially to you."

Kiku instantly shook his head. "Oh no, you weren't doing anything wrong. Please forgive me if I made it seem that way." The last thing he ever wanted to do was to make the American feel bad about himself.

Alfred pensively looked to him before his expression melted and gave way to a boisterous laugh. "What are you sorry for?! Dude, you don't have to say sorry for anything! Everything's cool, bruh!"

Though he should've been used to the younger's enthusiasm and tendency to laugh at the smallest things, Japan was still slightly caught off guard. "Uh, eto, alright."

America grinned and clapped him on the back. "You Japanese are so awesome with your politeness and such! Kinda reminds me of my brother sometimes…except I think Mattie gets pissy a lot quicker. Haha! You ever seen him play hockey before?! It's so scary!" An involuntary shudder went through the blonde. "In fact, I don't think I've ever seen you angry before, Japan. I mean, Greece mentioned a while back that you got angry once, but I didn't believe him! I just can't imagine you ever being TO-ed ever! It's like unheard of!"

Japan blinked and did his best to keep up with the American's overzealous rambling. "I…have no reason to get angry."

"Yeah, I didn't think so. You seem so chill about stuff, dude." When Japan merely nodded in response, America toned down his jubilance and stated out of the blue, "You know we've got like a few minutes left to midnight."

Even-tempered brown orbs dilated slightly as the shorter man checked his watch. Three minutes left. "Oh. I see…"

"So, uh…what do you say to hanging out and doing the countdown together?"

Though the rational part of him wanted to decline, Kiku felt himself wavering at Alfred's hopeful, slightly nervous gaze. In a way, he somehow knew that the American was afraid of being rejected and the notion made his insides melt in the most pleasant of ways. "I…have no objections to that." _How is it that America can get me to do almost anything when he looks so…vulnerable and open?_

America beamed brightly and immediately gave Japan a quick hug. "Awesome, dude! This is going to be so much fun! Just wait until you see it, Japan! The fireworks are going to look so damn great! They're going to make this night even more epic than it already is!" The American's glittering eyes made the stars above them dull and much less enchanting in comparison as they lit up with wondrous glee.

Japan found himself softly smiling at the sight, completely drawn into the exuberant, charming blonde before him. Something about America always somehow managed to make the shorter nation feel more at ease in his surroundings and more comfortable with himself as a person. Alfred's outward charm wove around Kiku and coaxed him to venture out of his shell every now and then, and it is because of him that Japan was able to discover more of who he himself was as an individual.

However, it was the blonde's inner charm that strengthened the link between the two and gave Japan the opportunity to see past the American's ditzy exterior and get a glimpse of the amazing person he really is. Being reminded of all this got Japan to unconsciously move himself a bit closer to his companion.

America was unaware of this as he cheerfully rambled on, "You know, speaking of, I've always liked midnight. There's just something magical about it, you know. Iggy used to read me fairy tales when I was a kid and something cool always happened at midnight in most of those stories. Like look at Cinderella! She had to ditch that prince guy by midnight or else her nice dress and her pumpkin carriage thing would turn back into crap! See? Is that magical or what?!"

Kiku was startled as Alfred managed to lean in closer to him so that they were mere centimeters away. He felt his face flush and ignored the bittersweet throbbing of his heart. "A-Ah yes. Quite magical."

America grinned and continued, "You know it's totally weird. In fairy tales, spells and such are usually broken at midnight, and that's when all the magic goes away. But wouldn't it be better if midnight was the time where the magic and all the enchanted stuff start up? I mean, midnight is like the start of a new day, so why not the magic?"

Japan wasn't really sure what to make of this and was only focusing on the shortening proximity between them and how he didn't feel the need to lengthen the distance. Once he made the effort to look past it though, he realized that America had a point.

 _After all, midnight_ does _seem like a magical time…_

"Yes, it does, doesn't it?" Japan startled slightly, embarrassed upon realizing that he voiced his thoughts.

It didn't matter to America though as he looked to his companion with an appreciative glow in his eyes. "You're totally right, dude! Midnight is pretty magical! I mean, I know we have less than a minute until midnight right now, but it feels pretty magical to me!"

Japan's heart froze and then rapidly started up again. He wasn't sure whether it was because of what America said, or that there wasn't much time left before the countdown.

He didn't muse over it though because America's flustered countenance distracted him. The blonde's face erupted into a soft shade of pink and a pair of sapphire blue eyes nervously shifted to look at anything but the Japanese man before him. "U-Uh…I didn't mean to, err, say that out loud…" He lightly chuckled but it ended up sounding shaky.

Meanwhile from within the mansion, the party guests began counting down to midnight.

 _20, 19, 18…_

Neither Japan nor America outwardly acknowledged it, yet their hearts simultaneously picked up speed out of anticipation.

Though terrified of the idea him losing a bit more of his personal space, curiosity and confusion won out as Japan took a tiny step closer to his companion. "A-America-kun? What…are you trying to say?"

 _14, 13, 12…_

America chewed his lower lip and appeared to be deeply mulling something over. Japan couldn't help but marvel the sight, having never seen the blonde truly serious before. He could only imagine what Alfred was thinking of…and what he meant by the moment being magical.

The dark-haired nation was about to find out when a look of determination engulfed the American's countenance as he fully faced him. Kiku was slightly thrown off, especially when Alfred gently took ahold of his hands. "I-I'll…I'll show you what I mean."

 _8, 7, 6…_

Japan's breath caught as America raised a hand to cup his cheek and then leaned in a bit closer until their lips were just a whisper away. It then struck the island nation just what exactly was going to occur, and his mind promptly muddled into a blissful haze.

"H-Hey Japan," America's voice chimed through the haze, sounding unsure of himself. "W-Would it be o-okay if I…?"

Though he didn't finish his question, Japan knew exactly what he was going to ask. It was the one thing he was hoping to avoid all night, the one thing that caused him so much stress these past few hours, the one thing he absolutely refused to do tonight.

Well, the night was ending and tomorrow was almost upon them. A new day was approaching, so it technically wasn't going to be night anymore…

" _Hai_ ," Japan heard himself say before his thoughts could carry him further from reality, shocked that that single word tumbled out of his mouth. Being familiar with some simple Japanese phrases, America understood.

 _3, 2, 1…_

Before either of them could even think of hesitating, America leaned down and pressed his lips to Japan's, right as people from within the mansion and all around the country shouted out an exuberant 'Happy New Year!' while colorful fireworks exploded in the starry sky.

To Japan's surprise, the kiss was soft, sweet, and light. Though he never pegged America as the type to metaphorically devour his lover's lips, he certainly wasn't expecting him to be so tender. Any further thoughts on how America kissed evaporated as Japan abandoned thinking all together in favor of enjoying the moment, his senses exploding from the euphoric phenomenon. His posture instinctively loosened, and he unconsciously deepened the kiss. America reacted immediately by gently tangling his fingers through the other's short hair yet making no move to take things further, keeping the kiss chaste and precious.

The two were too busy being fully immersed in each other and their first kiss that they didn't realize that chaos had ensued within and around the mansion: a red-faced Britain was chasing after a smug France with a broken bottle for kissing him, Germany was shouting at Italy in a flustered manner for kissing him, Romano had knocked out Spain from their hiding spot in a nearby tree for trying to kiss him, Canada was blushing as red as Prussia's eyes that were alight glee after having been able to kiss his birdie from their spot on the roof, Hungary was grinning victoriously at having snagged a kiss from a now very frazzled Austria, China was left traumatized yet somewhat dazed when Russia managed to press a kiss to his cheek, Poland was laughing at Lithuania for 'totally freaking out' over the 'little kiss' he had given him, and so many other nations were either doing similar things or were raucously cheering at the arrival of the new year.

Eventually, a particularly loud display of fireworks got America and Japan to pull apart, and they looked to each other with widened eyes, cheeks flushed. For a few moments, they did nothing but gaze into one another's orbs, both astonished by what just happened. However, it was America who broke the stunned silence.

The blonde gradually smiled and simply stated, "Wow." Still struck speechless, Japan could only nod in response, prompting America to add, "Well…that just happened. I, uh, don't know about you…but I, um, thought that was pretty cool." He paused before hesitantly asking, "What do you think? It…It's okay if you didn't think it wasn't so cool, I just…" He cut himself off with a shrug.

Japan slowly blinked until a very light, hardly visible smile ghosted upon his lips that were still buzzing with enchantment. "I…found that to be…quite pleasant."

America's eyes dilated as a large grin grew on his face. "Really?"

" _Hai_ …really."

In an instant, America's entire being radiated with joy and excitement, the proof being the wild, delighted laugh that he liberated. "Dude, that's gotta be the greatest thing I've heard in my life like ever! It's even better than the time that McDonald's sold free burgers!"

Despite that that last statement was fairly laughable, Japan found it to be endearing and somewhat touching. He bowed slightly and replied, " _Arigato_ , America-kun."

The blonde bit his lower lip as if to contain his exhilaration and enthusiastically pulled the other into a warm hug. "Aw, I love it when you speak Japanese-y! It's cute~!"

The island nation was caught off guard by the hug and quietly sucked in a breath. Once again, his personal space was being invaded by the boisterous blonde. He had a feeling that it was going to be happening a lot more often now that he and America have kissed.

Regardless, the thought and overall memory of the moment made him feel delightfully light-headed and wiped away his discomfort over being touched, replacing it with warmth and contentment.

America beamed brightly at him as he pulled back, keeping an arm slung around his shoulders. "What an awesome way to start off the New Year! You got to kiss the hero of the world while I got to kiss the coolest guy in existence! Maybe we can make this whole kissing thing a regular thing with us~" Though he cheekily grinned, Japan heard the question in his voice, understanding that in his own way, America was asking for them to become a pairing.

 _Me and America-kun a pairing…err, couple…that is…an interesting idea. I believe I like it. After all, I do not object to kissing him more._

Allowing America to see his small smile, Japan inclined his head. "That seems possible."

Somehow, Alfred's smile magnified and brightened. "You have the coolest way of saying things~ Okay! Sounds like a plan!" He gave Kiku a quick side-hug before something occurred to him. "Oh hey, happy new year! It's officially the next year already! How awesome~! You know in my place, we all make these things called New Year's resolutions, where we set goals for the New Year! Last year, my plan was to beat my high score in Galaga and to watch 'Insidious' all the way through." His smile became rather sheepish. "Neither of them worked out too well."

Japan made a noise that could pass off as an amused chuckle. "I am sorry to hear about that. Do you intend to renew your resolutions?"

"Yeah, I totally am~! Hey, you know what, you should set some goals too! We could do that together! It'll be like a way to start _us_ off if you get what I mean~" His boyish grin made Japan blush, yet he found himself inclining his head. "Sweet~! Alright, let's put on our thinking caps and think of some kick ass New Year's resolutions!" And with that, America giddily grabbed Japan's hand and squeezed his eyes shut like if he were a child making a wish on a shooting star.

The dark-haired nation watched his blonde counterpart for a moment before a fond smile ghosted over his lips. _America can certainly get himself excited over the simplest things._

Regardless, Japan began musing over New Year's resolutions. Were there any goals he'd like to complete this year? Was there anything he could promise himself to start off the New Year? After all, a new year meant new beginnings. Perhaps whatever had been sparked between him and America was the start of something different and will maybe blossom into something extraordinary.

He glanced down at their intertwined hands and grimaced slightly, torn between not liking the contact yet being unable to ignore the pleasant feeling in his chest that resulted from it. Nevertheless, he soon discovered that his emotions won out and inaudibly sighed, resigned yet content.

 _Just what is it that you do to me, America?_

"Well, can you think of any New Year's resolutions, Japan?" Kiku blinked and glanced up at Alfred who was widely smiling at him. "I managed to think of a couple of things. How about you?"

Japan blinked once more before giving it some thought. His focus was once again brought to their interwoven hands, particularly to how he was already somewhat used to and comfortable with the touch.

 _I have a feeling that this will just be something to get used to. After all, America is not afraid to initiate any form of physical contact._

 _…_ _In fact, the whole idea of being with America is somewhat foreign. However, it is not impossible. I will definitely give it a chance. Who knows…maybe we will become canon. Perhaps…that can be my goal for this year—to give this relationship with America a chance in hopes that we…become something more extraordinary._

Then without realizing it, Japan briefly smiled. "Yes, I believe I have something."

What Kiku didn't know was that Alfred had similar thoughts, in which he vowed to do his best to make things work with the guy who managed to steal his heart without having to do anything but be his cute, quiet self.

America made the soft, uncharacteristic smile that he only showed for Japan and gently squeezed his hand. He didn't ask what those resolutions were nor did he voice his own, feeling words weren't required for this moment. Instead, he gently pulled Japan closer and watched the rest of the fireworks show. Kiku joined him and the two gazed at the spectacular spectacle as the fireworks exploded in the air around them.

The night air was cool and the wind brushed past them, carrying sounds of the party with it. However, it was unable to remove the magical atmosphere that had enveloped the two nations, keeping their bond cocooned with their own personal enchantment that they had accumulated themselves during the time they had known each other.

The fireworks combined with the natural raucous of the partygoers made the world seem noisier than it was, yet Japan felt peaceful. His hand was starting to get sweaty from being intertwined with America's, yet he made no move to detach them. The cool air was starting to become intolerably cold, yet Japan ignored it. These minor inconveniences meant nothing if it meant that he and America were able to stay like this for a little while longer.

For America, he'd make an effort to ignore such mundane discomforts.

For America, he'd do anything.

The End

* * *

 **Coming up next, the epilogue~ Thanks to those who will stick around for it. See you next time :)**

 **Translations:**

 **Japanese**

 ** _Gomensai_ -I'm sorry/I apologize**

 ** _Hai_ -Yes**

 ** _Arigato_ -Thank you**


	8. Epilogue

**Hey there readers! Here's the epilogue~ Sorry that it took a while. School caught up with me and I also wanted this last chapter to be good. Hopefully it was worth the wait :)**

 **Thank you to those who reviewed: DelphiniumSweets, Swiftfire Mews, Something Unpretty, MageOfFandoms, and ravengal~ Your encouragement was much appreciated :D**

 **P.S Thank you ravengal for pointing out my error and thank you for the idea with Germany and Italy~ ^^**

* * *

 **~One year later~**

Woe betides the neighbors that lived near the Nordics. On December 31st that year, they were subjected to a night of loud, intense partying that emitted from the nations' house. Vibrant music could practically be heard for miles, bright lights can be seen from across the globe, and the strong smell of beer can be whiffed from almost everywhere.

That hardly mattered to the Nordics (specifically Denmark) and their guests who the enjoyed the night filled with New Year's Eve partying. All the nations were invited and most everyone was at least somewhat tipsy. The Bad Touch Trio were drunkenly singing karaoke, England was babbling drunken nonsense to Germany about how a great country like him was 'forced to seek out the company of that slimy frog,' Germany was attempting to listen but couldn't really concentrate with Italy contently resting his head on the other's broad shoulder, wine glass in hand, as the blonde looked completely awkwardly flustered and conflicted, Romano was yelling at Spain for 'embarrassing him' with his 'sucky ass' singing, Canada was blushing and vigorously shaking his head as Prussia tried to pull his Birdie up on stage for a duet, China was sitting on Russia's lap as the two shared a bottle of vodka, Turkey and Ukraine were dancing together, Hungary was trying to convince Austria to dance, Switzerland was distrustfully inspecting a cup of 'fruit punch' that Liechtenstein had gotten for herself, Poland was dancing with a nervous Lithuania, Greece and his cats were sleeping in a guest room, and so on and so forth.

Currently the hosts themselves were sitting together in their living room—Denmark and Norway were sitting together on a small couch, Iceland occupied a single cushioned chair, and Sweden sat in another one with Finland perched near him on one of the armrests. The Nordics watched the party vivaciously swarm around them and Denmark grinned triumphantly as he put an arm around Norway. "Isn't this the greatest party ever, Norge?!"

"No...and get your arm off me."

Ignoring that second part, Denmark replied, "How could this _not_ be the greatest party ever?! Look around you! Everyone's having a blast and getting pissed off their asses!"

"You say that like if it's a good thing." Norway shoved off the other's arm. "You forget who's going to have to clean all this up afterwards."

"Ah you're such a fuddy duddy, Norge!" Denmark took a swing of his beer before putting his arm around Norway again. "No need to worry about stuff like that! Just relax and enjoy the atmosphere! Everyone who we invited showed up and we even have extras! Isn't that just awesome?!"

"Not everyone showed up," Iceland spoke up as his puffin nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Finland piped in. "America and Japan didn't show up. I haven't seen either of them all night. What about you, Su-San?"

"Hm." Sweden shook his head.

Denmark waved it off though. "That's just because America is jealous over how epic my New Year's party is compared to his from last year that he didn't want to show up. Seeing how cool this party is might depress him."

"I doubt it," Norway remarked. "This party isn't _that_ cool."

"That cool?" Denmark parroted before wildly grinning. "So you think it's somewhat cool? Aw Norge, that's the nicest thing you ever said to me!" Norway punched the other nation the moment Denmark tried to envelop him in a hug.

Iceland rolled his eyes at their antics. "I can see why Japan and America didn't want to show up if you two are hosting the party."

Denmark rubbed his jaw, wincing. "You guys are killing my buzz." He took a drink of his beer and perked up again. "No wait, it's back in full force!"

Chuckling, Finland remarked, "You know, it's too bad that America and Japan didn't show up. They would've had fun." Sweden inclined his head.

"I'm sure they're having their own fun," Norway stated. "Especially if they're away from idiots like them," he pointed over to the Bad Touch Trio, "and him," he jabbed Denmark with his elbow.

"Hey!"

"They're probably doing their own thing," said Sweden before he lapsed back into his usual taciturn self.

Finland nodded with a thoughtful smile on his face. "Still, I wonder what America and Japan are up to."

{~/~/~}

Meanwhile across the ocean, two nations weren't at the Nordics' party and were spending their time together in a remote cottage in the middle of a forest in North Carolina. Without having to say so, America and Japan had agreed to spend New Year's Eve and Day together. Initially, there was a bit of confusion over where they would go. Japan had some concerns if they hung out at his place, feeling that his home was unsuitable (despite America's insistence that his place was 'kick ass'), yet didn't want to intrude upon the blonde's house.

When America mentioned that he owned a nice cottage that was quiet and somewhat unused, Japan had immediately liked the notion and the two made plans to spend their time there. They decided to combine their New Year's traditions together, so Kiku brought some traditional Japanese food as well as _Beethoven's Ninth_ on a CD while Alfred brought champagne, some more food, and a few means of entertainment including movies and video games.

America's cottage was small enough and big enough. Japan found it to be quite quaint with its simple furnishings and comfortable atmosphere. The forest surrounding it added to its fairytale charm and provided peaceful solitude for the nations.

The two spent their day watching movies, playing video games, taking pictures, swimming in the nearby lake (though America had to do a lot of coaxing for Japan to get in the water), exploring the wilderness, and having a nice dinner. They weren't bothered by friends or family, both of them having informed their loved ones of their plans (but not of their exact location, however). They merely enjoyed one another's company as a couple.

Currently, there was less than 10 minutes to midnight and America and Japan were in the backyard, waiting for the countdown. The blonde had remarked how dark it was and set out to catch some fireflies to light up their night. Though the dark-haired nation was tempted to point out that the lanterns adorning the porch provided more than enough light, he decided not to ruin his boyfriend's fun. So as it was, Japan was sitting on the backyard porch swing, watching America scuttle about the yard with empty glass jars as he tried to catch fireflies.

The cool night air brushed the island nation's bangs as the moon glowed down upon him, highlighting the small, fond smile on his face that sprang up at the sight of a beguiled American. Alfred was clearly enjoying himself as he chased after countless fireflies and managing to secure a few. Every now and then, he'd announce when he caught one and Japan would nod and smile at him, getting him to bow overdramatically.

Eventually, America caught his fill and rushed back with an armful of not-so empty glowing jars. Japan silently admitted to himself that the fireflies did add an extra radiance to the night as America started putting the jars around the porch. Once he was done, he plopped himself down next to Japan and put an arm around him. "There, all done~! Wasn't this a totally cool idea?! Don't I come up with the best ideas?!"

A part of Japan was tempted to mention about the time America tried to cool down his overheated car with the half-finished soda he had and how good of an idea _that_ was, but he refrained. Instead he said, "Yes, this was a good idea. The fireflies shine quite nicely."

Beaming with glee, America gently pulled Japan closer and lightly swung the porch swing. "Yeah I know, right?! Iggy taught me how to catch fireflies when I was little. I used to love doing that, but Britain would get pissed off if I brought them in the house. Now that I've got my own place, I can do whatever I want!"

"Do you plan on bringing the fireflies indoors?"

"Hmmm, maybe a few of them, but I'd rather they stay out here for now. They make everything look all glow-y and nice." When Japan nodded in agreement, America nonchalantly added, "Besides, they bring out your eyes and make them look nicer than they already do."

The island nation blushed and averted the other's gaze. " _A-A-Arigato_ , America-kun. I, uh, appreciate the compliment."

America triumphantly grinned and quickly stole a kiss. "Holy cow, Japan, you're so cute when you're all flustered and speechless and cute~"

Japan struggled with forming words for a moment until he decided to change the subject. "A-Ah…so how much longer do we have until midnight?"

"Hm? Oh~! We have…" America squinted at his watch, "about three minutes until we can say happy New Year! Oooh~ I can't wait! It's going to be so epic!"

"Out of curiosity, are there going to be fireworks this year?"

"Nah, babe, not here there isn't. I mean, other people in my country are going to, but not us. I don't know how to rig that and I figured you'd want a quiet night anyways." Alfred briefly paused before something occurred to him that made his eyes widen. "Or…Or did you not want a quiet night? Would you rather have the fireworks? Ah jeez, I didn't even think about that! Don't worry, Japan! I'll save the day! I'll call up some of my peeps and they'll bring over some fireworks! Yeah! They can totally bring them over and set them up before midnight! They can do it in-" he checked his watch again and then blanched, "in about a minute and a half…"

Kiku made a light smile of endearment and softly patted his boyfriend's shoulder. "There's no need to be so frazzled, America-kun. I'm fine with not having fireworks. A quiet evening sounds perfect. Besides, I'd rather the forest didn't catch on fire." If America were to set up the fireworks, then a forest fire was basically guaranteed.

"Are you sure you don't mind? I mean, it's a special night and all and I want things to be uber perfect. It would suck if you wanted fireworks but didn't get them."

"America-kun, the night is already quite pleasant and it most certainly won't be ruined if there aren't fireworks. It is honestly fine that we don't have any."

Alfred perked up and smiled. "Really? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"No, I am not."

His smile erupting in a full-blown grin, America happily exclaimed, "Ah Kiku, you're the best!" He then pulled the other in for a hug. "You always make things so much better! That's one of the reasons why I love you~"

Japan briefly stiffened at the phrase, but then relaxed. Granted, this wasn't the first time America has used that particular phrase, yet it never failed to get his stomach somersaulting. He took some deep breaths and waited for his heart to stop pounding. It wasn't that he didn't like hearing that phrase—no, he _loved_ hearing it—but he just wasn't use to it. It wasn't his character or culture to say 'I love you' so hearing it from America is both startling and wonderful.

The first time America had told him that was memorable yet, paradoxically, in the most casual setting. Japan had thought it would be a decent idea to surprise his boyfriend of a couple of months with a visit. Once his plane had landed, Japan had proceeded to buy a tub of chocolate ice cream and another of strawberry to bring as a gift; though American weather had currently been chilly, Japan knew that the blonde could have ice cream any time.

Though he had been nervous that his unexpected visit would prove to be an inconvenience, all his doubts melted away when he arrived at America's home and his boyfriend beamed at him. Alfred had been more than excited to see him and basically glomped him on sight, babbling about how he had missed him and that he was glad to see him. When Alfred had caught sight of the ice cream, he had grown even happier.

 _"_ _You brought ice cream too?! Man, Japan, I love you! This is so cool of you!"_

Japan was lucky that America had already taken hold of the ice cream or else he would've dropped it.

The rest of the visit had progressed with Kiku acting nervous and more flustered than he usually was as Alfred was completely oblivious of the affect he had on the other. The blonde seemed almost unaware that he had even said that phrase and didn't expect Japan to say it back the next several times he said it again. It sometimes made the island nation feel guilty, but when he brought it up to America, the younger had looked him in the eye, smiled genuinely, and said:

 _"_ _Babe…don't worry about it. You can say the 'L' word when you're comfortable. I'm not gonna force you."_

 _"_ _B-But America-kun, you say it to me on occasion and I do not say it back. Doesn't that bother you?"_

 _"_ _No, not at all."_

 _"_ _Are you sure?"_

 _"_ _Totally! Look at it this way, Kiku: I'd rather you say it because you truly feel it than you saying it because you feel pressured to. When you do say it, I'm gonna be the happiest guy in the galaxy because I'll know that you're being legit~!"_

Needless to say, Japan was not only reassured, but his affection for America transitioned from a mere infatuation to truly falling for him.

Though this talk had transpired months ago, Japan had been unable to say that phrase despite that his feelings strengthened every time he was with America. Additionally, the 'I love you's became somewhat of a regular thing for the younger nation. Alfred sometimes said it with casual exuberance and other times he said it under more earnest circumstances; no matter how or when he said it though, Kiku always knew that he meant it genuinely.

So as it was, hearing the phrase was something for Japan to get used to while dating America among other things, physical contact being the main thing. The boisterous blonde was more than eager to hold hands with him or randomly envelop him in a hug or affectionately cuddle him…often in public! It flustered the dark-haired nation beyond belief, but he hardly ever voiced this partially due to America's enthusiasm over expressing his affection and partially due to the fact that a part of Japan was okay with the contact.

The only time he ever really objected to the touch was when the two were in his own country. Though he was somewhat getting used to the contact and he wasn't embarrassed to be with America, public displays of affection were frowned upon in his culture. Kiku very well knew that relationships to Alfred were considered much differently than how he and his country viewed them, and was prepared to make personal adjustments to accommodate for the blonde's diversifying culture. However, he had to draw the line when it came to his roots.

He explained as best as he could to America about refraining from public affection while out in public in his country. The boisterous blonde was, of course, disappointed by this, but was willing to compromise and respected the other's wishes. It somewhat surprised Japan that America was actually able to hold himself back from hugging or kissing him, though he could tell that Alfred really wanted to at times. Kiku admired him for his control and overall consideration, and resolved to become a lot less reluctant to show affection himself (at America's place, of course).

In fact, being with America that year opened Japan a little more, very gradually and very subtly allowing him to be less rigid and formal and more relaxed. Granted, Japan was still himself, but he recognized that he was also somewhat different. He could tell whenever he subconsciously reached for America's hand or automatically returned the blonde's hugs before realizing that they were indeed in public.

It was small, yet it was there.

In addition, he noticed a bit of a difference in America as well. It was faint, but he caught a glimpse of it whenever the blonde's voice softened when he called the other 'babe' or how his eyes lit up whenever it was Japan's turn to speak during the World Conferences. The young nation was even somewhat quieter during said meetings—not significantly so, but Japan was able to pick up on America toning his boisterousness down a smidge, having gotten used to it over the years.

Again, it was small, but it was there.

All of this seemed to resonate within Japan at that moment, reminding him of why he adored America. He smiled softly and melted into his boyfriend's embrace, feeling the American's grip tighten gently on him and a strong chin rest on his head. The two remained like that for a moment, allowing their bodies to chastely connect and their respective warmth to intermingle, until Japan said, "America-kun, I believe we're about to miss the countdown."

"Hm? Oh, right!" America pulled back a bit and grinned brightly at him before checking his watch. "We've got…20 seconds left! C'mon babe, let's start counting down!"

" _Hai_ , I agree. Why don't you start us off?"

"Okey-dokey! Counting down at…12…11…"

"10…9…8…" America grinned as Japan joined him and the two finished the countdown together.

"7…6…5…4…3…2…1…"

Though the cottage was in the middle of the forest, the two nations could still hear loud fireworks and cheering echoing in the distance. Regardless, it was practically nothing compared to the vociferousness of America's reaction.

"Woo hoo! Yeah! Woo hoo! That's what's up! Happy New Year! I'm the hero! YEEEEEAH!" America's excitement encouraged him to spring up, grab Japan by the waist, and twirl him around. Kiku gasped and held onto the armrest of the porch swing for support once his feet were back on the ground. Alfred pumped his fists in the air and whooped once more with joy. Japan watched him for a moment, wondering, not for the first time, how much energy the American could possibly have.

 _The amount must be startling._

America's enthusiasm took its time to decrease and eventually he calmed down enough to brightly grin at Japan who had just sat back down. "Woo~ Counting down is so much fun! Wasn't that just awesome?!"

"…Yes, that was quite stimulating." _If anything, you were the most stimulating thing about it._

"Totally! I'm glad you agree! This is one of the best countdowns ever! It's just as great as it was last year!" America pumped his fist in the air again before he abruptly stilled. "Oh wait a minute, I almost forgot! Wait here, Japan! Be right back!" Then with a quick kiss to the other's cheek, America suddenly dashed into his cottage.

Japan was momentarily stunned by the electrifying warmth that jolted within him from America's kiss. He unconsciously raised a hand to his cheek, finding the spot to be pleasantly tingly, as his countenance melted into a relaxed, gentle smile. The fireworks continued to faintly explode in the distance as if to accentuate the fiery passionate sparks that was continuously erupting within him.

 _Even after so long I_ _ **still**_ _don't know how America can affect me so strongly._

"Hey Japan, I'm back!" The nation addressed looked up as his boyfriend poked his head out of the door. "And I've got a surprise for you! Close your eyes and don't open 'em until I tell you to!"

"You…have a surprise for me?"

"For sure! Now close your eyes~!"

Japan became flustered at the thought of America going through the trouble of having something for him, yet did as the blonde asked. The glow of the fireflies disappeared as he closed his eyes, and soon he heard footsteps approach him and felt the presence of another sit next to him.

He was surprised when a gentle voice warmly whispered in his ear, "Hold out both of your hands…like if you were about to carry a, uh, whatchamacallit, yosegi puzzle box."

Japan wasn't sure what stunned him more: the realization that America wasn't speaking in his usual boisterous voice and had actually sounded earnestly soft or that the blonde even knew what a yosegi puzzle box was. He might've briefly mentioned it once months ago in passing so the fact that America remembered something so seemingly insignificant was touching.

The sensation embraced him as he did as asked. Soon, the New Year's breeze that was touching Japan's palms was replaced by something smooth and semi-heavy, and the island nation got a whiff of something sweet. "Okay, you can open your eyes now!" The excitement in America's voice made Japan smile a bit as he performed the request. His orbs widened ever so slightly at the surprise, seeing as how the item lived up to its meaning.

It was a cake—the most…interesting looking cake he had ever seen.

Resting on a porcelain plate appeared to be a vanilla cake with three, uneven layers and colorful frosting. There seemed to be no patterns or theme on the decorations, making it reminiscent of a young child's scribbling. The colors of the frosting was overwhelmingly bright to a point that promised a headache if one were to stare for too long. The positioning of the frosting was erratically radical, and, in fact, the entire cake seemed somewhat unstable, despite that the three layers weren't very tall to begin with.

It was sloppy. It was messy. It looked undercooked and unappetizing.

It was perfect.

Japan looked up at America's eager face. "You got this for me?"

"Nah, babe, I _made_ it for you~ Can't you tell by the kick ass designs?!" _Designs?_ Japan couldn't really see the style of this. "Do you like it?"

 _I haven't even tried it yet, but I know it won't be particularly delectable._

The island nation decided to tell him the truth. "I immensely enjoy it. This is quite a delightful surprise. _Arigato_ ~"

The blonde beamed with delight and laughed with joy and relief. "Awesome! It took me a few days to get the recipe right! At first I tried to used something from Iggy's cookbook but then France told me that you would probably choke on it and even though I would totally save you from choking to death I figured that that would be a sucky day-ruiner so I tried to use a recipe from France's cookbook but it was all foo-foo and complicated and French so I decided to go with good ole American Betty Crocker. And Japan, I'm telling you, best idea ever! The cake turned out so epic, and I had a good time decorating it! I was hoping you'd like it…err, I mean, I _knew_ you'd like it…since it was made by your sexy, hero of a boyfriend~"

Japan lightly smiled and used a hand to pat America's arm. "I'm sure I will enjoy. I shall eat it later when I'm hungry." He took a moment to set the cake on the floor next to him. "Actually, I have something for you too."

"What? For real?" America's sapphire orbs glowed with shimmering glee. "What is it?"

"It is a surprise. Please, wait here while I retrieve it." Japan proceeded to stand up and walk back into America's cottage. Upon entering, he headed straight for the bag he brought with him, dug through it, and pulled out an extravagantly wrapped box. Tucking it under his arm, he made his way back outside.

Returning to the backyard bench revealed a jubilant America happily bouncing in his seat. He perked up at the sight of Japan. "Is that present for me?"

" _Hai_ , it is." He handed it to the blonde before taking his spot next to him. "You may open it now or later, whichever you-" America was already halfway done tearing through the wrapping. Japan blinked then softened as he waited for the blonde to open his gift.

Once he did, America was in awe. He stared down at the contents of the box with a stunned expression on his face, his eyes unblinking and mouth agape. Then with sturdy, gentle hands, he took ahold of the object and held it up. It was a fairly long, sky-blue silk cloth with a giant white star on one side of it. Within that star was a vibrant, crimson letter 'A' that practically demanded to be admired. The cloth could've actually been a perfect rectangle if it hadn't been for the two straps on either side of the shorter length.

America could do nothing but examine the cloth, feeling it with his hands and absorbing it with his eyes. "I-Is-Is…Is this a-?" He couldn't bring himself to finish and his sapphire orbs fervently looked to Japan who nodded in confirmation. The look of disbelief and shock instantly vanished and was replaced with one of sheer ecstasy and utter jubilance.

With a bright, giddy laugh, America was quick to tie the straps around his neck so that the cloth was flowing behind his back. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe this! You got me a cape, an actual cape! This is so awesome! I love it! Where did you get it?!"

"I did not get it anywhere," Japan confessed. "I made it myself. I apologize if the stitching is uneven or if the color scheme is all wrong. I can-" He was cut off when America surged forward and embraced him in a tight hug.

"It's perfect," Alfred whispered genuinely in Kiku's ear, making him blush. The blonde pulled back, giving the island nation a chance to a catch a glimpse of the other's rare soft expression before it switched back to enthusiasm. "I can't believe I have my own cape! I look like a real hero now!" He paused and laughed. "Ah, who am I kidding? I always look like a hero, with or without a cape."

 _I concur_. Japan flushed further at the abrupt thought.

"The best thing about it though is that you made it for me~ It must've taken forever to make since it looks so epic! Seriously, this has got to be the greatest gift ever!" America beamed approvingly at his new cape before turning to his boyfriend. "Ah Kiku, you're the best. You didn't have to get me anything, you know."

" _Hai_ , I am well aware, but I believe it's an American tradition to do something special for someone you love on an anniversary. I…" Japan blushed out of bashfulness, "wanted to do something for you."

"Aww, you're so sweet and super cute…oh, and I love you too~"

For a moment, Japan was confused until the implications of his previous statements echoed in his ears. He blushed darker, but didn't feel the need to correct himself seeing as how it made America so happy. Said blonde admired his cape. "Babe, I can't believe you made this! It looks legitimately store-bought…except better than store-bought~ I didn't expect for you to do anything, and I was totally chill with that, but this just makes today even more awesome than I expected! I think it's kinda cool how you and I got each other something! I just wish my gift was better-"

"Oh no," Japan immediately interjected, his instincts cursing him for interrupting. "That is not necessary. I enjoy it the way it is." And honestly, he was telling the truth. There was just something about the way America went through so much of an effort to make this quirky cake that made the gift exceptionally special.

America seemed to like his response, based on the gleam that glowed within his eyes and smile. "I don't know how you do it, but you always know the right thing to say~" Japan expected to be hugged at the moment and was proven right. "You're awesome," Alfred whispered in his ear.

Kiku sighed with content as his body automatically molded into America's. It had taken quite some time for him to get used to the sensation and to not stiffen at the contact; even now, his centuries-deep instincts urged him to pull away, but an even stronger, newer set of instincts conquered those and prompted him to envelop himself in America's embrace. These instincts allowed Kiku to try and move past his dislike of physical contact when he was around the boisterous blonde, rather to welcome the affection he was offered.

These instincts were only meant for Alfred.

So as it was, Japan and America remained entwined with one another for a while, allowing the world to continue on without them. The midnight air remained cool as it danced around the couple and carried away the sounds of the night. Lively, uproarious celebration reigned throughout the country and other places in the world, especially the Nordics' place, yet America and Japan knew none of it in favor of what they had there between them.

"Happy Anniversary, babe…and Happy New Year~" America gently said before he pressed a light kiss to Japan's cheek.

"Happy Anniversary to you as well," the island nation responded. "Happy New Year."

The two lightly pulled apart yet didn't release one another. America replaced his previous tender expression with a bright grin. "Alrighty, the New Year~! It's time to make more New Year's resolutions and plans for the rest of the year! I already have some great ideas for Valentine's Day and couple-y costume ideas for Halloween!"

 _He's thinking that far ahead already?_ "…I see."

"Yeah, it's gonna be totally great! Just wait, Kiku, I'm going to make this a mega wicked epic year for us! I was even thinking that we can celebrate your country's holidays!"

"You wish to celebrate my holidays?"

"For sure, babe! What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't pay attention to your stuff? A super lame one, that's what! Not only that, but some of your holidays look pretty damn cool! Your customs are always so awesome! In fact, you know what, let's go to your place for next year's anniversary!"

"My place? Next year?"

America happily bobbed his head. "Yeah, why not? I'd like to see how you and your country celebrate a new year! We could hang out, you could show me the sights, and we could have some rockin' mooncakes! It'll be a great way to spend our two year anniversary!"

Logically, it was somewhat presumptuous to assume that there was even going to be another anniversary. Their relationship was young and fragile, and this was emphasized by the enthusiastically youthful way America said this.

Nevertheless, Japan had a feeling that this anniversary would be one of many.

"So, what do you say? Your place next year?"

Japan looked deeply into America's sapphire-blue orbs, seeing nothing but excitement, wonder, jubilation, and multitudes of love he knew was reserved just for him. He could easily imagine those eyes looking at him a year later and that same grin smiling down at him, right before those familiar pair of lips descended upon his in an electrifying kiss, a kiss that he knows will still be just as magnetically extraordinary as their first one.

More than anything else though, Japan could easily imagine himself saying 'I love you' to America, saying it without reservation and saying it with all his heart.

He smiled at the thought and responded, "For you, anything."

* * *

 **There we go, now this story is officially done~**

 **Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this! I appreciate all those who were interested enough to follow my story, those kind enough to favorite it, and those lovely enough to review! Your combined encouragement made me very happy!**

 **I hope you all have a great day! Thanks again! Hasta la pasta~ :D**

 **Translations:**

 **Japanese**

 ** _Arigato_ -Thank you**

 ** _Hai_ -Yes**


End file.
